Twins Melody
by laurenpalmer199516
Summary: Melody is a half-blood thrown into a family history she didn't know she had. She's lost everything; but still keeps going with a smile. Follow her through the Harry Potter series, told from a different angle. Will a surprise love bloom with a certain twin? Adventure ensue? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

In the typical Scottish theme in Glasgow, the rain hadn't stopped pouring in hours. A young, black haired girl dragged her huge, leather trunk across the cobbled pavement; constantly checking behind her. Her little, black cat sat on her shoulders, under her jacket, hiding from the downpour. The girl's tears were hidden beneath the pouring rain as her arms were slowing losing their strength. She saw a bus station a few yards away that was out of the rain and she found the last bit of strength in her to pull herself towards it.

Finally, under shelter, she read the bus schedule and saw a bus would be arriving in a few hours for King Cross station in London, which is exactly where she needed to be. She sat on the bench and pulled her jacket closer to her for warmth; her cat nuzzling further into her shoulder. Her eyes threatened sleep, but green flashes startled her every time darkness took over.

"_Mum! I think I have everything packed for school, but I can't find Echo! She scampered when the thunder hit." Melody called downstairs. Her little brother, Michael was coloring on the floor by Melody's trunk. He was giggling in all his five-year-old happiness. "Mum? Have you seen her?" Melody called again. Her mother is normally quicker to respond, silence was strange in this house. Suddenly, she heard quick footsteps up the stairs and her mother running into the room, locking the door quietly._

"_Under the bed. Now Melody." Her mother pushed her trunk under the bed while Melody crawled under the bed as ordered and watched as her mother took Michael in her arms and looked panicked. Fear was evident in her mothers' face, but Melody kept quiet. The door burst open as two hooded people stood with wands raised._

"_Ah, Mrs. Ramptin; long time no see." A raspy voice sounded. Her mother shook as Michael cried loudly. Melody could not see the faces of the people, but she knew something was gravelly wrong. _

"_It's now. Your lot saw to that." Her mother spat, cradling Michael. "He sent you, didn't he? Please, leave us be." Her mother pleaded, shushing her son. Melody covered her hand over her mouth, trying to silence her own panicked breathing. "Please, we are innocent."_

_A loud laugh came from the second hood. "You are many things Evelyn, but innocent has never been used to describe this family. You know what must be done. He will not rest until all traitors are dead. Your children included." The rash voice of the second hood sounded, drawing out his wand._

"_It was my husband! I'm not even a witch. I'm muggle born! Please, my son is not magical!" Michael began screaming bloody murder in his mothers' arms; sensing the danger in the room. Melody's eyes burned with tears as her mother began to shake. "Please…have mercy." That was the last sentence her mother had said before the flash of green painted the room._

_Evelyn's body fell to the floor as emptiness clouded her emerald eyes. Melody could not look away from her mothers' fallen body, the empty eyes, the tear stained cheeks. Michael lay silent next to his mother, the curse claiming him as well. "This job is done; unless her daughter is here, we would have seen her or at least heard her by now." The second hood mused._

"_Perhaps she is already away at school. I don't see the trunk." They departed in a pit of smoke in a flash as Melody stayed hidden. A few moments passed by before the teen crawled out from the bed, wary of her surroundings. Tears streamed down her face as she sat by her mother and her brothers' body. Her body shook with pain as their eyes looked at nothing, fear still in their faces._

"_How can I live without you both? I'm so scared mum. Please, please come back to me." Melody whispered, gripping at her mother's sweater. She cried quietly, scared she would alert the hoods back. Echo crawled out from the closet and rubbed against Melody in comfort. "We have to go Echo. It isn't safe for us here."_ _Melody picked up the cat and started dragging her trunk down the stairs. "I need to get to the train station. The Weasley's will be there tomorrow."_

Thunder clapped again and woke Melody from her nightmare. The bus was approaching as the rain fell harder. "A bit late for you lass? Where are you heading?" The older man behind the wheel said as he opened the bus doors for her entry.

"Kings Cross Station; I'm meeting family there." Melody said, she dragged the trunk up the steps and found a spot up front. The drive was going to be long and boring and frightening for her, that much she knew. She just wanted to be safe in the company of the Weasleys.

Melody had been good friends with the twins, Fred and George since their first year. Being pure blood, the twins were amongst the few that didn't look down on half-bloods at Hogwarts. She was going to have to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about her mothers' murder; Arthur would have to report it to the Ministry.

Hours passed by as the rain died down and Melody saw the sign for Kings Cross. Relief poured out of Melody as she saw the familiar red headed family climbing out of their car. "Thank you, sir!" She said to the driver as she grabbed Echo and her trunk and ran after the family. "Fred! George!" The two boys turned their heads at the familiar voice and their faces split in smiles as they saw their best friend running to them.

"Melody! Great to see you!" Fred smiled, hugging her tight. In his arms, even as young as they were, Melody felt safer already. Molly and Arthur heard their children cheering and came running over to see the trio, followed by Ron, Ginny and Percy.

"My dear girl, so lovely to see you." Melody turned and hugged Molly tightly, needing more comfort from the woman. The familiar motherly feeling came rushing over Melody as she started crying into Molly's hug. "Melody, what is it my dear?" The twins had never seen Melody cry before, they knew something was terribly wrong. Fred stepped forward to hear his friends' cries.

"My mum and brother…were attacked last night. A green flash…they're gone Molly." Melody managed to croak out. Arthur and Molly shared a fearful gasp and corralled their bunch closer together.

"The Ministry needs to know." Arthur whispered to his wife, patting Melody on the back soothingly. "You're safe now my dear, don't you worry. We'll take care of you." Melody's cries calmed as Molly ushered the kids to the platform quickly, a black haired boy approaching them shyly.

"Percy! Stay with your brothers and sister; I must speak to Melody before you all go to the platform." Molly instructed, pulling Melody off to the side. "Alright my dear. This is what's going to happen. You'll be the safest at Hogwarts' knowing Dumbledore; he already knows what has happened. He will protect you." Melody sniffed and wiped her eyes roughly. "Second, you will stay with us once the term is over. We always have room." Molly smiled and pulled Melody in for another tight hug. "Nothing will happen to you in this family love." Molly whispered.

Joining the Weasley clan again, Melody was dry eyes and eager to get on the train. "Off you go first Melody, we'll see you at Christmas love." Molly smiled, fixing Melody's hair gently. A quick kiss on the forehead, and Melody ran through to the 9 ¾ platform, trunk and Echo in tow.

Percy gathered his belongings as Molly pulled him to her roughly. "You boys watch over her do you hear me? Poor girl lost her family. We're all she has." Molly whispered to him, the twins, and Ron. "Any sign of danger, you owl us." Her strict, mum voice sounded as the boys nodded quickly. Percy and the twins ran onto the platform joining Melody on the tracks.

In their third-year compartment, the twins and Melody sat quietly in their seats as the train sped towards Hogwarts. "You don't have to be silent; it's actually killing me." Melody said to her friends. The twins looked almost uncharacteristically scared to say anything. Melody rolled her eyes at them. "I'm sad obviously, but I need my prankster, joking twins please. Make me smile, make me happy." And with that, the twins rambled on about their new pranks they'd been wreaking havoc at the Burrow. Poor Ron and Percy got the brunt of the abuse; Ginny was still too small for most of the pranks. Melody felt better smiling and playing with Echo as Fred kept talking about new inventions they had been working on.

A few hours had passed, and George had fallen asleep in a ball. Fred looked at Melody gazing out at the passing scenery, her eyes clouded with sadness. "I am sorry about your mum and Michael Mel, that is truly horrifying." Fred whispered, coming to sit next to his friend. Melody nodded her head in agreement and looked at Fred. His brown eyes were calm, but serious in nature which was rare for the jokester. "I'm happy that you're okay. They could have gotten to you too." Melody's face paled slightly. She hadn't thought of that. Her mother didn't mention her at all; she protected her. The hoods could have killed her that night. Fred realized he had upset her unintentionally and grasped Melody's shaking hand. "I'm sorry, I'm an idiot; I didn't think before I spoke."

"No, no you're right. I could have died; but mum saved me. She didn't mention me at all. She knew she was going to die; maybe even knew Michael would too. There wasn't enough time to hide him." Melody explained, remembering every detail. Fred's face saddened at the memory of meeting Michael a few times over the years. He was a quiet child, non-magical, but a sweet kid. "I'll be okay, I'm just glad I have you and your family." Melody smiled, tightening her grip on Fred's hand.

Fred smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "You've been family for three years; can't seem to get rid of you." He nudged her shoulders and looked back out the train. "Did you hear Ron found Harry Potter on the train? This year may be a lot more eventful than we first thought." Melody rolled her eyes in humor at her friends' enthusiasm. She knew if the twins were there, they were going to entertain Melody; all their antics always managed to get her in trouble too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Past Revealed

As soon as the sorting ceremony was done, Melody started picking at the food in front of her. Her appetite was almost non-existent; but she hadn't eaten since she left her house. The twins next to her kept piling food onto their plates and feasting. George noticed her barely touched plate and nudged Fred.

"Not hungry?" George asked, his mouth full of chicken. Melody shook her head slowly, her eyes very dull. Fred shared a look of concern with his brother then spotted a chocolate cupcake a few plates down and reached for it.

"Here, this is your favorite. At least have this." Fred placed the desert on Mels plate and smiled. She arched her eyebrow at him in return. "For us? We'll feel better if you eat something." He tried with a nod of approval from George. Melody reluctantly took a bite out of the cupcake to the joy of the twins. Her stomach growled in acceptance of sustenance as she reached for some bread after the cupcake was gone. The twins shared a content glance and continued eating their dinner.

On the way back to the common room, McGonnagall approached Melody. "Ms. Young? The Headmaster has asked for you to join him in his office."

"Yes Professor." Melody followed the tall woman to Dumbledore's office and waited for the door to swing open. The Headmaster sat by his desk and smiled as Melody sat in front of the grand desk. "Hello Headmaster."

"My dear. I'm sure you realize I have knowledge on your family's passing." Dumbledore informed her as Melody nodded. "My heart breaks for you; such a tragedy at a young age."

"Forgive me Professor, but I believe Harry Potter was younger than I when he lost his family." Melody pointed out, no amount of emotion in her voice. McGonnagal came to sit by Melody and placed a hand on Mel's shoulder.

"He has no memory of it as clear as you will have of yours. Do you remember seeing the face of the wizards?" Professor asked. Melody shook her head.

"This we can promise Ms. Young. You will be safe here, and I hear that the Weasley family will take you in once the term is over." Dumbledore said, approaching Melody slowly. "The wizards that took your mother from you will not harm you."

"Why did they do it? Why kill my brother? He was a muggle." Melody finally asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"Your father was tasked to erase you and your brother years ago. He refused and it cost him his life. He was branded a traitor and your mother reverted back to her maiden name to keep you and your brother safe." Dumbledore explained carefully.

"But my father disappeared before my brother was even born. He wasn't a bad man."

"Melody, your father had allegiances to 'he who must not be named' by his pureblood family line. By marrying your mother, he was already considered a traitor. When rumblings came to light about a possible revival of his followers; your father was called upon to show his allegiance." Dumbledore explained, McGonagall showed great discomfort in the story.

"Headmaster, I must insist; she's too young to know all this." McGonagall whispered, her eyes full of concern for Melody.

"Minerva, she is almost fourteen. She has to know the truth about her family before it can possibly be used against her." Dumbledore pointed out. He turned back to a pale Melody and continued explaining.

"He refused to erase you or your mother; so the followers took it upon themselves to erase him instead. It took them almost a decade to find you and your mother." Dumbledore sighed. "Your father was a death eater by name Miss Young; but not by allegiance. Thankfully; you do not carry his surname." Melody was pale and swaying at this point. She didn't know much about her father except he was a wizard and that was why she had the abilities she had.

"Dark times are coming aren't they Professor?" Melody whispered, looking up at McGonagall. The witch nodded her head slowly.

"We will protect this school and its students as long as we live Melody. You will be safe here. For now, I trust you can keep some of this to yourself? We don't want to elicit a panic when everything is under control." Dumbledore smiled, placing a hand on Melody's shoulder.

"Thank you for being honest with me about my father. This makes more sense now; the years of him being gone." Melody said, getting to her feet. "I've had a trying 48 hours; may I go to bed?" She asked. The two Professors nodded and watched her leave.

"Albus; what good could it have been to tell her all that?" Minerva seethed. "She's far too young!" Dumbledore raised his hand to silence his old friend.

"With the knowledge bestowed on her now; she will sleep better knowing that she isn't being hunted and that she isn't from a bad family; but others will try to convince her otherwise. I am hoping that we can save her with the truth. She's a strong girl. Very smart. If the time comes that others find out about her past; she can be used against us. However, I believe she will remain loyal to us."

The next day, Melody woke with a much better attitude. She was scarfing down her breakfast, much to the twins' joy. "Feeling better Mel?" Fred asked, forking some eggs into his mouth.

"Much. Dumbledore and MCgonagall spoke to me last night after dinner and made me feel better." She explained, sipping on pumpkin juice. Suddenly, a body was felt on the other side of her. Oliver Wood sat with a smile on his face. "Hello?"

"Hi Mel, how are you today?" Mel narrowed her eyes at him and looked at the twins in confusion. They shrugged their shoulders at her in response. Fred looked much more curious than his brother though at Oliver's sudden appearance.

"Peachy. Can I help you?" Melody asked the boy.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a walk tonight before curfew?" Oliver asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Why?" Mel asked quickly resulting in a chortle from Fred. Most girls would jump at the chance to be with Oliver, but Melody was fighting it. Good for her.

"Why not?" Melody rolled her eyes and turned to look at Oliver.

"Do you know how old I am? It's a bit creepy of you to ask to be alone with a barely fourteen year old. I'll pass on the predatory walk thanks, Wood." Oliver tried to retort but Melody cut him off, "Oh and by the way, only my friends call me Mel." Fred almost choked on his juice as Oliver's face paled. Melody smirked as the boy retreated back to his older friends in defeat.

"That was just weird." Melody mumbled, noticing George and Fred turning red with laughter. "Ok boys, I'm glad I can amuse you." The twins gathered themselves as George slung his arm around Melody.

"That was brilliant. I've seen Oliver try to get with girls out of his age range, but that was just pure idiocy. Not that you're not great Mel." George laughed. Melody shrugged and gathered her books in preparation for her class.

That afternoon, Fred and Melody sat together in the common room, books sprawled out between them. "Can I ask what Professor Dumbledor and McGonnagal said to you yesterday?" Fred asked quietly.

"You've been dying to know haven't you?" Melody smiled at her friend. He nodded excitedly and scooted closer to her. "You can't tell anyone; except George of course." Mel pointed her finger at Fred.

"Ok I promise." He whispered. Mel sighed heavily and retold her past to Fred who lost colour in his face the more the story went on. Once Melody was done, her face painted fear and he grasped her hand tightly. "I don't think less of you if that' what you're worried about." Mel nodded her head slowly. "Your mother died saving you; that's noble. Your father was killed because he refused to kill you all; that's brave." Fred pointed out. "In my book; you come from a strong family that is very brave and loyal."

"He was attached to the Dark Lord Fred." Melody whispered.

"But he chose his family. Over certain death; he chose you." Melody searched Fred's face for a joke, a hint of sarcasm or even a smile; but he kept serious and rubbed his thumb over the hand he was still holding.

"Thank you Fred." Mel smiled, earning a wide smirk from her friend. Knowing that Fred and soon George knew the truth about her past; Melody knew that they would stick by her no matter just hoped that Dumbledore was right and that they would be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Chambers

Travelling by floo was not Melody's favorite form of transport. She got dizzy easily but it was the quickest way to get to your destination. Still trying to regain her composure once she landed in Diagon Alley, Melody walked into the already crowded bookstore to purchase their assigned books. Gilderoy Lockheart was doing a meet and greet for his new book and squealed at the sight of him.

"He looks...pompous." Melody whispered to the twins. The man was good looking to be sure, but his arrogance flooded from him, making it impossible to like him. "Your mother looks like a teenager again." Molly was beet red and bouncing in place with a copy of his book in her grasp.

"Is that Harry Potter?" Lockheart announced, eyeing the black haired boy in the crowd. "Come up here boy, get a picture!" Melody rolled her eyes and tried to make her leave from the crowd but Malfoy stopped her.

"Watch it half-blood." He snarled, his ever platinum hair slicked back. "Mixing your lot in with the Weasleys I see." He smirked, noting Fred and George approaching.

"Better family than you'll ever have." Melody retorted, glaring at Draco.

"Sure you'd say that when you don't have a choice." Draco snapped back.

"OK that's enough." Fred stated, standing between Melody and Draco.

"You're right Draco, I don't have a choice; but if it came down to homelessness or the Malfoys; I'd choose a very large cardboard box." Melody smirked, earning a laugh from the twins. Draco's face looked like his nose caught the smell of death before he brushed past the trio quickly. Melody rolled her eyes and mumbled, "It's going to be a very long year."

On the train to Hogwarts; the twins were causing mayhem for Percy while Melody sat with Angelina, Alicia, and Katie in their compartment. "How they can come up with a million ways to annoy Percy and not get bored is beyond me." Alicia laughed, allowing Angelina to braid her hair.

"It's almost too easy to mess with Percy at this point." Angelina pointed out.

"Well the boys are very clever with their pranks; they make it look easy." Katie smiled brightly. Melody cocked her eyebrow at the girl. "Fred especially." She whispered, but Mel caught it.

"Oh my Merlin; you're crushing on him." Angelina said before Mel could. "It all makes sense now; asking a million questions about him during the summer to me." Katie blushed crimson as she couldn't meet any of her friends' eyes.

"Why didn't you ask Melody? She lives with him after all." Alicia asked innocently. Katie looked over to her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly? I thought he'd read her letters and my secret would be out." She answered, fiddling with her hair. Melody rolled her eyes and closed her book.

"Isn't that what you want though? You don't want to pine for someone who doesn't know how you feel." Melody said, much to Angelina's surprise.

"Can you tell him?" Katie asked. Melody paled but knew her friend wouldn't have asked unless she was desperate. Katie was confident; but she looked very small right now. Melody nodded and earned a squeal from the chaser.

Later on that night; the girls had retired to bed while the twins and Melody sat in a rare silence. The twins were scribbling in their notebook while Mel flipped through her book aimlessly. "So I have some news." She finally said. The twins looked up from their notebook with curious eyes. "Katie has a crush on Fred. Do with that knowledge as you please." She smiled, seeing Fred's panicked expression.

"Good on you mate." George laughed. "She's great!" Fred was uncharastically quiet as his twin kept going on about Katie being pretty and a good quidditch player. Mel felt as if George was a tad bit jealous of his brother gaining the attention of someone and not himself.

"Are you okay Fred?" Melody asked finally as George quieted down.

"Yeah, just a bit shocked is all. But it makes more sense now that she kept giggling during Quidditch practice last term whenever I'd say something." He pieced together.

"You don't have to act on this if you don't feel the same way." Melody pointed out. Fred regained his usual confident self and shook his head.

"Why deny the girl of my Weasley charms any longer?" Melody rolled her eyes at the boy and bid them goodnight. She had done her girlfriend duty for Katie; now it was up to Fred.

It took Fred about a week to ask Katie out properly and she eagerly agreed to it obviously. Angelina couldn't help but shake the feeling that Melody wasn't all that happy about it. She cornered Melody after Herbology a few days after Fred asked Katie out and pinned her to the wall.

"Spill. He's your best friend, it's totally normal if you feel a little bit of jealousy." She urged Melody who looked exasperated. "You'll have to share him and it'll be weird!"

"Angie, I'm fine. We're fifteen, how serious can this be?" Melody pointed out. "Besides, George is the one that's jealous he isn't getting attention from a girl." Melody laughed but Angelina remained serious. "Oh come on, I'm not upset or jealous. I don't feel anything really." It was the honest truth.

"I saw that look on the train when Katie told us her feelings. You looked skeptical." Angie crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"Yeah I'm skeptical she has real feelings. Fred is great, funny, clever, and a lot of fun. But there is more to him than the fun. I hope Katie realizes that." Angelina relented and dropped the subject at Melody's words.

Melody appreciated Angelina's concern for her feelings but she didn't have any feelings for Fred other than friendship; they were too good at being friends to think of anything else. She just hoped neither of them hurt each other.

A few weeks had passed and the strange writings on the castle walls about the Chamber of Secrets had everyone on edge. Melody remembered parts of stories about the chamber's history, but she had to refresh her memory; so she spent a lot of her free time in the library with Hermionie. "It is the home of a monster, but what kind of monster?" She mumbled into the book. Hermionie looked just as confused as she flipped through her own book. "Who is the heir of Slytherin?" None of this was making sense and Melody was getting increasingly frustrated. "The school is supposed to be safe, but after Mrs. Norris being petrified, who else can be next?" She kept asking these questions to the universe, not expecting an answer.

After a long night of useless research, Melody was drowning her lack of sleep in a bowl of cereal and strawberries. The twins were up to their usual antics; asking for her help with another prank, but this morning she stood her ground.

"I am not getting involved in this. You two idiots caused the problem, you fix it." Melody said, chewing on her fruit. "You two got me into enough detentions last year to last a lifetime, I'd like to be a good student this year." Fred and George had brewed a numbing potion for a tester but left the vial in the common room for a few minutes. Lee Jordan had picked it up thinking it was water; but was now sleeping off the effects in his bed.

The twins were giving her the puppy eyes over their cereal bowls, their large brown eyes pleading to her. Her emerald eyes glared back at them in return. Mel growled and threw down her piece of strawberry in defeat. "OK fine. There is a potion you can use to reverse the effects of the numbing potion you morons left in the common room. However, it is tricky, and the ingredients are not easy to find."

"If we get them for you, can you do it?" George asked quietly. Melody nodded slowly as the twins smiled big at her. "I knew you'd help us! There's always been a spark of trouble in you!"

"But there are stipulations to my services." Melody smiled as the twins' faces fell. "I will teach you both the potion; you're clever, you'll pick it up for future mishaps." Her green eyes sparkled with fun as the boys groaned their acceptance of her requirements. "Ok good." She started scribbling on a piece of parchment. "Get me this list of things and I'll show you. Hopefully, Lee is still sleeping so he won't tell anyone." And with that, the twins bolted out the Great Hall.

Melody did not want to know how they were going to find all the ingredients that she had written down; especially when some weren't even real. She made up half the list to teach the boys a lesson. Lee would just wake up soon and have a small tingling feeling in his body that would stop shortly. No potion was required; Melody just wanted to freak the boys out for her own amusement. She smiled to herself as she continued her breakfast in peace.

An hour or so later, a perfectly normal Lee and the twins walked into Potions class; Melody couldn't help but laugh at the twins annoyed expressions given to her. "I suppose we deserved that." George grumbled next to her. Fred on the other side of Mel nudged her roughly.

"Almost had us in detention for pulling those herbs from the greenhouse. Filch almost got us." He whispered as Snape marched into the room, his usual brood enveloping the room.

"Serves you right for pulling that prank. Besides, I was very entertained the whole time watching you two goofballs running around the grounds." Melody smiled, pulling out her quill and parchment. Snape glared at the trio in passing as Fred whispered to Melody.

"You may argue, and knowing you, you will; but you're more of a troublemaker than you realize. We've rubbed off on you Mel." Fred smiled, a hint of flirt in his eyes.

"I would only be so lucky Fred." Mel replied, smirking at Fred's slight blush at her words.

"If you are quite through Ms. Young; would you care to tell me the effects of the sleeping potion if improperly concocted?"

After class, Oliver Wood stood by a large pillar until he noticed Melody walking with the twins. "Hey Melody, can I walk with you?" He asked eagerly. Her smile dropped and looked at the twins at her side.

"I think I'm fine." She answered and kept walking.

"You make it really difficult to ask you out Young." Oliver's voice sounded from behind the group. The trio froze as Melody turned her attention back to Oliver. "Just a walk?" He asked again. Fred's face paled at the sight of Melody's approaching Oliver.

"You're asking me out?" She asked incredulously. "Did you not learn from last year that I wasn't interested?" The twins stifled laughs as their friend knocked Oliver down a peg again.

"Well, it's a new year. I thought that maybe you may change your mind." Oliver tried, glaring at the giggling twins. Melody mused her choice over but turned back around to join the twins.

"Good for you Mel." George laughed as Melody rolled her eyes with a smirk. Fred remained silent but couldn't help but feel the happiness inside that Melody rejected the Quidditch captain again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! A bit of drama to set the temperaments of Mel and Fred. Please R&R! **

Chapter 4- Quidditch Complications

A few days later in the common room, Fred and Mel had their books sprawled out on the carpet. Fred was unceremoniously quiet. "Ok spill. What is eating you?" Melody asked, scribbling on a parchment. "Trouble in paradise?" Fred and Katie were still together but the girl was clingy to the point it annoyed Melody into avoiding the couple. This was the first time in quite some time that they had a moment of peace together.

"Why aren't you taking Oliver up on his date? He's asked you twice now." Fred asked quietly. Melody froze at the question, surprised Fred even cared. "Every girl wants him."

"That's why I'm not interested. He seems fine and probably is a lot of fun; but he's not exactly...my type." Melody explained, crumpling up her parchment. Fred arched his eyebrow in question. "I have less than zero experience when it comes to boys; I mean I have you two but that's about it. Oliver is older and experienced. I'd be a mess." Melody laughed.

"I'm glad you said no." Fred mumbled into his book. Melody's eyes searched over him for a reason why he was so interested in her dating life; but a voice interrupted them.

"Freddie!"

"Is it too late to run?" He whispered, hearing Katie run up to him.

"Hi Freddie! I've been looking everywhere for you. Oh hello Melody." The young girl smiled at Mel, who in turn didn't look at her but continued her scribbling.

"We were studying for Snape's exam tomorrow. I'm lost." Fred explained, as Katie clung to his arm. "Melody was trying to help."

"Oh I could have helped you! I'm a whiz at potions." Katie squealed.

"Didn't you barely pass the last exam?" Melody asked, arching her eyebrow. Katie glared at Melody but ignored her. "I should leave you two alone; lots of studying to do." Mel mumbled, gathering her books. Fred silently pleaded to her to stay to avoid alone time with Katie, but Melody winked at him and tore off to her room.

Melody loved Katie and Fred, but separately. Katie had become clingy and needy and not the type that Fred cared for. He likes his space and his time with his brother and Mel without anyone else around. The group knew this dynamic and it worked; but now the whole group was affected by their relationship and they found themselves alienating the couple.

The next day after herbology, Melody dragged herself to the courtyard where she saw Hermionie, Ron and the Gryffindor quidditch team surrounded by Slytherin quidditch players. Draco seemed to be showing off new brooms proudly, and Mel could only guess as to them being a way to buy himself onto the team.

"At least no one on Gryffindor had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent." She heard Hermionie say to Malfoy as Melody approached. Melody smirked at her but froze when she heard Draco's response.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." Flint had to stop the twins from jumping on Malfoy and Melody got right into the second years' face.

"Hey! That is a vile term Malfoy, even for a family of your stature." Melody snapped, glaring at the young boy; seeing fear in the boy's eyes.

"Yeah? Your family isn't much better Young; blood traitors and all that." Melody had to stop herself from hexing the boy right then and there but Ron had beat her to it.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy; eat slugs!" Ron cursed but his wand shot back and him and he ended up puking slugs instead. Hermionie and Harry pulled him up and away from the laughing crowd. Mel tried to turn away but Oliver had approached her. "Melody!" She groaned outwardly and turned back to him.

"Hi Oliver." She simply said.

"What will it take to get your attention for longer than a three second conversation? The twins seem to do a fine job of keeping it." He pointed to Fred and Geroge who had taken notice of their conversation.

"They're my friends; they know me, they know how I am and they respect me when I want space." Melody explained, glaring at Oliver who just laughed.

"Let me get to know you. We're both older now, I like you and I want to try." Oliver smiled. Melody couldn't help but smile back at him. "See, I got you to smile."

"Fine. After the game today, we can talk." Melody relented. Oliver clapped his hands together in success and bid her a good day. He joined the twins again and led the team to the pitch.

The game was tough to watch. Gryffindor and Slytherin weren't friends on a good day; let alone on game day. Malfoy and Harry were duking it out for the snitch and the twins had their work cut out for them against the other beaters. Melody though, couldn't tear her eyes away from Oliver who seemed to be shining today. "Got yourself a little crush there Mel?" Hermionie asked.

"He asked me to talk after the game; not sure what I think so far." Melody explained, trying to concentrate on Fred and George who were battling it out with the Slytherin beaters. "Be careful boys!" She called out. Suddenly, Harry fell to the sand and cradled his arm. "Oh no, he must have broken it." Melody winced, noticing Professor Lockheart run to his aid. "Oh this will be interesting." Melody mumbled. A spell was cast and Harry's arm turned to pudding, grossing everyone else out. "Yep, I'm not taking the dark arts seriously this term." Mel decided, pulling out of the bleachers.

After the game, Melody was true to her word and met Oliver afterwards in the common room. Most everyone else had run to the hospital wing to see Harry's jelly arm. "Great game. Poor Harry though." Melody said to Oliver, settling into the sofa.

"That Professor Lockheart is a ponce." Oliver mumbled, taking in Melody's appearance. "You look great today Melody." Mel blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear shyly. "You don't have to be nervous around me."

"I'm not nervous, I just don't think about appearances." Melody retorted. "Why do I pique your interest Oliver?" She finally asked.

"You're pretty, funny, and fiesty. Not many girls have all three of those traits." Oliver answered simply.

"So I check off all the right things then?" Melody mused noting Oliver kept edging himself closer to her slowly, his hand on her knee.

"Maybe. Nothing wrong with going after what I want." Oliver whispered and finally took Melody's lips to his. He was determined and sloppy but Melody didn't have time to react. She tried to keep up and pushed Oliver back after a few moments of tasting pumpkin juice on his tongue.

A few moments of silence drug on while Melody tried to catch her breath. Oliver smiled at her and traced his finger down her face. "Are we interrupting something?" A familiar voice sounded from behind them. The twins stood tall, George embarrassed and Fred seemingly fuming.

"Oh not at all boys, just getting to know young Mel here." Oliver announced, resting his back on the couch. Melody looked embarrassed and refused to look into Fred's eyes.

"Careful with that one mate, you don't know where else she's been." Fred spat, brushing by his brother roughly to their room.

"Fred. Fred!" Melody called him desperately. George cast an apologetic look at Melody as he followed his brother. "Bloody hell." Melody whispered, rubbing her forehead.

"Is there something I should know about you two?" Oliver asked half-heartedly.

"No. He's just being a prat." Melody groaned. "I'm sorry Oliver. I'm not in the mood to entertain; I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she retired to her bed, angry at Fred's words. She knew that he was probably confused as to her decision. One minute she says she didn't want to go out with Oliver, the next he sees her tongue down his throat. But why did he care so much? He was with Katie.

Upstairs, Fred was throwing around his Quidditch clothes and his pajamas roughly. George watched him carefully, ensuring no damage was done. Then his brother flopped on the bed and groaned into the pillow.

"What was that all about? You basically called our best friend a slag." George said, pulling his own bed covers off. Fred flicked off his brother but continued to groan into his pillow. "Good talk. Night Fred." George yawned and turned over for the night.

Fred lay awake for hours thinking over his choice words to Melody. He had been an arse, he knew he messed up; but he didn't like seeing Melody with Oliver. He was obsessed with quidditch and knew he wouldn't give Melody the attention she deserved. She deserved better than a part time boyfriend. Even being as young as they were, she still deserved better. He'd apologize tomorrow.

The next morning, Melody had a huge headache. She didn't sleep at all with her mind busy on Fred's reaction to her and Oliver. She stumbled down the stairs to the common room and heard the familiar voices of the twins. She froze as she met Fred's glare and she tried to brush past them through the entrance. "Wait, Mel. Hang back." Fred called out but she ignored him and kept running to the Great Hall.

She saw Oliver hunched over his breakfast and decided to sit with him. "Morning." She mumbled, grabbing a piece of toast. Oliver smirked and poured her some juice.

"You look rough. Long night?" Oliver asked, noting her dark eyes. Melody nodded and saw Fred glaring at her from down the table. "Things ok with you two?" Oliver cocked his head to Fred's direction.

"Not sure. Sod him." Melody mumbled. The breakfast crept along with casual conversation between the two of them with Melody occasionally catching a glimpse of an annoyed Fred.

"You can't be mad at her. Not like she's dated anyone before; besides, you're with Katie." George said to his brother. Fred squeezed the orange in his hand and glared at the new couple a few seats down. He could be mad; she said she wasn't interested then the next moment his tongue is down her throat.

"I think you'd better talk to him before he squeezes all the oranges in the school. I also don't want any bad blood between teammates." Oliver said to Melody. She nodded her head and realized that Oliver was right; for the sake of the team and oranges everywhere.

After Charms class, Melody grabbed Fred and dragged him to an empty classroom. "Ok; what was that about calling me a slag?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Fred rolled his eyes but stood his ground.

"One minute you're saying you're not interested, the next I see you snogging him. I'm a bit confused here Mel."

"What does it matter Fred?" Melody asked, anger in her eyes. "Since when do you care about who I snog?" Fred backed off slightly at her tone. "Just because you're miserable with Katie, am I not allowed to be happy with Oliver?" She spat.

"Oh get off it. I don't care. Snog who you want. As far as I'm concerned, you're not my problem anymore." Fred growled turning his back to her.

"Your problem?! What is that supposed to mean?" Melody shouted at him down the hall.

"I don't have to watch over you like my mum asked me to last year. You're on your own now Melody." Fred snarled, walking away from her. Tears and anger bubbled inside her, but Melody ran to the bathroom so no one would see. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and splashed water on her face.

Problem? Fine, if that's how he wants it. I won't be a problem to him anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

It's a shorter one but I added more dialogue between Fred and Mel in the hospital wing and between George and Mel before the game.

Chapter 5- Apologies

About two months had passed and the school was on high alert from the petrifications of students around the grounds. Oliver and Melody were still together, but Fred and Melody hadn't spoken for weeks since their shouting match in the hallway. She talked to George a lot and avoided looking at Fred in the slightest.

George and Melody had their Herbology exam the next day, so they sat in the library with their notes. "I'm not going to say I haven't enjoyed one on one time with you Mel, but this is getting ridiculous." George pointed out quietly. Melody growled at him over her notes. "Just talk to each other."

"Nope, I'm quite content on keeping my distance from the prick. He has Katie to occupy his time." Melody scoffed, scribbling onto her parchment.

"Um..they broke up a few days after your spat with Fred." Melody arched her eyebrow at George's news. "Katie said something about him being distracted." George shrugged his shoulders. "I'm surprised you didn't know." Mel was too, but she was spending a lot of time with Oliver and avoiding Fred. Most of the time, Katie was around Fred so it would make sense that Melody didn't know about their breakup.

"Well...still. He was horrible to me." Mel mused, running her hand through her hair.

"Things okay with the captain?" George asked and saw Melody wince slightly. "Mel?"

"He's getting a bit...handsy." Melody admitted. "I'm not there yet; and truthfully I don't think I want to be with him much longer. He seems disinterested. And if I keep hearing about the bloody quidditch cup one more time, I'll petrify myself." George felt for his friend. Oliver had a way with the girls, but only certain types and Melody wasn't the type. The length of time they had been together so far shocked George. "Sucks that a depleting relationship ruined a good one." Mel mumbled, returning to her book. George looked at her curiously.

"If you miss him, bloody tell him. You're both too stubborn for your own good." George said, earning a glare from Melody. "And if you're not happy with Oliver, just end it." Everything seemed simple to George; Melody wanted to strangle him.

Later on, Melody was sitting in Oliver's room, waiting for him to get ready for the game against Hufflepuff. George had been right; she wanted to end it with Oliver. Not for her and Fred's sake; just for her own sanity. "Would you like to meet up after the game?" Melody asked Oliver as he was preparing his uniform. Oliver ignored her and pulled his robes on. "Oliver?"

"Sorry Melody. I think you're great and a lot of fun but I see you and Fred are still not talking. I just don't think this is a good thing. For either of us." Melody's face fell as Oliver gathered his equipment and placed a kiss on her cheek as he passed by. Wait, that's it?

"Wait...did I do something? Or didn't do enough?" Melody asked but Oliver continued walking. "Is this because I won't sleep with you?" She called; blushing as she remembered anyone could hear her." Her heart didn't hurt, but she felt pain. This is what she wanted, but she wanted to be the one to make the decision. She felt this feeling of wanting to see Fred; but that wasn't an option. She groaned and went to the game alone.

Mel saw Hermionie cheering in the stands and joined her. "Hey Min, did I miss anything?" She asked sulkingly.

"Just started!" Hermione smiled but noticed Melody's sad look immediately. "Are you okay?"

"Oliver just broke up with me; citing that our relationship wasn't good for either of us. Whatever that means." Melody shrugged. "I'm not sad; but the one person I would talk to about it isn't speaking to me; which hurts more." Melody admitted, noticing Fred saving Harry from a bludger.

Hermionie gave her friend a side hug and continued cheering throughout the game. The Hufflepuff team was good, but Gryffindor was better. Oliver trained the team well and even Harry was having an effortless game. Melody kept her eyes on the twins as they defended their hoops very well; until a bludger caught Fred by surprise and spun him off his broom. Melody gasped as she watched him fall the short distance to the sand, but he still hit his head pretty hard. She ran down off the bleachers to the side line where he was being carried off to.

Fred was awake and alert just with a lot of sand all over him. The game was ending and she could hear Gryffindor win; but her concern was on her friend in the stretcher. "Mel?" He asked, aware she was there now.

"Yeah I'm here Fred, you okay?" His amber eyes glared at her, but softened when he saw genuine concern in her eyes. His head flopped down and Madame Pomfrey shook him awake.

"Stay awake boy, you may have a concussion. Come see him later if you must, dear." She said to Melody as Fred was carried off to the castle. The team gathered in victory behind her and she could see George running up to her.

"Is he okay?" George asked, out of breath.

"Yeah, he'll have one hell of a headache though." Melody mumbled, letting George run to his brother. She turned to see the team celebrating and saw Oliver with his tongue down a fifth year's throat. She growled to herself and approached Oliver angrily.

"Not good enough for either of us eh?" Melody spat and slapped Oliver across the face. "Next time, just tell the bloody truth; that you weren't interested anymore." Melody stalked away and joined Hermionie in returning to the castle.

Visitors weren't allowed in to the hospital wing after six o'clock; however, Melody managed to sneak in after Pomfrey left for a cup of tea. Fred lay awake in his bed playing with a deck of cards. He heard her approach and groaned.

"Go away Melody." Melody was unfazed by his rejection of her.

"Melody? You only call me Melody when you're mad." Fred glared at her smirk. "Oh come on, it's been two months. Can't we call a truce?" She asked, climbing onto the bed.

"No." Fred pouted. Melody handed him a chocolate cupcake and smiled at him. "Maybe." He mumbled, biting into the cupcake.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you and brought up Katie." Melody started, running her hand through her hair. "It was childish and wrong. I'm sorry you and Katie split." Fred shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"No you're not."

"No I'm not, she was annoying." Melody smiled.

"I'm sorry I called you a slag. You were right, I wasn't happy with Katie. Not like you and Oliver." Fred replied, polishing off the cupcake.

"Well, we aren't together anymore. He broke up with me before the game." Mel admitted, noting a surprised look from Fred. 'Found him with his tongue down a fifth year's throat after the game." She mumbled, toying with her hair.

"What a tosser." Fred growled.

"What's really annoying is the fact that I wanted to break up with him. He beat me to it." Melody groaned.

"Why did you want to end it?" Fred asked curiously.

"He wanted more and I didn't feel comfortable with it yet." She could see Fred tense at her words but she cracked a smile. "The more important reason was I couldn't handle all the bloody quidditch talk." Fred smiled at her and nodded his head.

"I told you he was obsessed." Fred shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Mel and sighed heavily. "He shouldn't have been your first kiss." Melody arched her eyebrows at her friend in surprise. "On the common room couch with his tongue down your throat and his hand up your skirt isn't exactly proper." Melody couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Oh Merlin, how would you have liked my first kiss to go?" She asked between breaths. Fred pondered for a while but smiled at her when he figured it out.

"With someone who actually knows you would be a great start. And at least ask you first before going into a tongue war." Fred answered. Melody rolled her eyes but continued smiling.

"I won the war by the way." She smirked, a hint of teasing in her eyes. Fred shook his head incredulously at her.

"Friends again?" Mel asked sweetly.

"Always." Fred smiled, yawning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Fear of Safety **

Seeing as how last term ended with a lot of drama; Melody was not looking forward to this year. Ginny being rescued from the monster by Harry and Hermionie being petrified should have been clue enough that the castle was not as safe as Dumbledore had promised Melody a few years ago. She sat alone in the train compartment; aware that dark times were coming; if you believed anything that the daily prophet had to say. Sirius Black was on the loose and everyone shuddered at his name.

"Hey Mel! Why the long face?" George has asked, bouncing into the compartment with Lee and Fred on his tail.

"Just thinking is all." She admitted, petting Echo on her lap. Fred came to sit beside her and tickled Echo's ears which she loved. "Sirius Black is out there; do you think he'll come for the castle? For Harry?" She asked quietly. Fred could sense her fear and shrugged his shoulders.

"I would honestly if I were him. With the rumors surrounding his connection to Harry...where else would he run to?" Lee piped up, earning a glare from Fred. "What? It's true. He killed Harry's parents; why not come back and finish the job?" George slugged Lee in the shoulder and glared at Melody's direction. Lee figured out his mistake and mumbled a quick apology.

Lee was right. This was something Harry and her had in common. Last surviving member of their family. An unfinished job. She wasn't as worried about someone coming to get her, but Sirius Black was a dangerous man; he could definitely cause some problems. Suddenly,the train came to a screeching halt and the temperature dropped.

"We can't be there already?" George asked quietly. The cabin grew cold as Echo buried herself into Fred's jacket. Mel and Fred shared a look of concern before Melody clutched her ears and cried out in pain.

"Mel?" George asked, seeing Fred grip onto his friend. A shadow creature approached the compartment, eerily cold and dark. Fred pulled Melody to him but the creature floated closer to the girl's face. She felt every ounce of happiness pull out of her as the creature remained close to the group until a bright flash was seen from behind it. Melody collapsed into Fred's arms as a tall man tore into the compartment.

"Everyone alright?" He asked, seeing the scared teens. Noticing Melody passed out, he reached into his pocket and handed a piece of chocolate to Fred. "Make sure she eats that; it'll help." And with that, he disappeared down to the rest of the compartments.

Half an hour passed and Melody felt the train stop again. Her eyes bolted open in fright until she felt Fred's hands on her. "Hey, it's ok; they're gone." He whispered. Her eyes still showed fear, but she nodded her head quickly. "Here, eat this; I'm told it helps." Melody felt so weak and empty; no doubt from her attack. If memory serves correctly; the creature was a dementor; meant to be guarding Azkaban.

"What was it doing on the train?" Mel asked, grabbing her belongings and picking up Echo. "Godric, I feel horrible." Fred helped her off the train and into the carriages.

"It was probably looking for Sirius Black." Fred answered her as they sat in the carriages. Upon arrival, Melody could hear people chattering about the dementors which made her nausea worse. She could also hear Malfoy making fun of Harry outside the castle entrance.

"Feeling a bit ill Potter? A basilisk wasn't a problem, but a bit of ice scared you into a coma?" To Harry's credit; he kept a cool head. Melody; not so much. She stalked up to the nasty boy and grabbed him by the robes.

"You think it's funny do you? Have you ever felt the life drain out of you like emptying a bathtub? Every good thing in your memories just stripped away? Oh, I'm sorry. You're a Malfoy; you don't have any good memories because your life is pathetic and miserable!" Melody seethed. Draco looked pale and scared as Melody's eyes burned fire. Fred and George came up behind her and whispered their leave before they got in trouble. "Stay away from Harry or you will see my nasty side." Mel spat, throwing Draco backwards into a wall.

The twins remained silent as they walked into the Great Hall. Melody normally kept her temper under control; even around Malfoy. However, her outburst against him worried the boys. After the sorting ceremony, Melody's mood hadn't improved. The dementor attack near the school made her even more annoyed about Hogwarts being unsafe. Sirius Black had a connection to Harry; he killed Harry's parents. Lee was right, it was entirely plausible that Black would return for Harry. "I can hear you thinking from over here; stop it." Fred laughed, throwing his arm over her shoulders.

"Sorry, just distracted." Melody replied, rubbing her eyes. She caught sight of Dumbledore and decided she needed to speak her mind; she was still mad about the attack on the train. "I'll see you guys in the common room." She mumbled and took off to Dumbledore.

Fred and George joined their friends in the common room, but started mumbling to themselves. "What's wrong with Mel?" George asked his brother, nibbling on some sweets.

"I'm sure it's the dementor attack; remember she was told that Hogwarts was safe by Dumbledore himself. First Professor Quirrell, then the basilisk, now the dementor attack?" Fred explained. "These issues didn't include her but she is probably worried that she isn't completely safe here anymore as she used to be."

"Whoever attacked her mother and brother would have done so by now, don't you think? Or at least tried to when she wasn't at school?" George asked quietly. Fred shook his head in thought.

"Killing a student flat out in the middle of Hogwarts with the greatest wizards of all time would not be smart; even for a death eater. And the Burrow...I can't explain that one. Maybe too many of us?" Fred reached. George shrugged his shoulders. "Either way, she's scared and her temper is the way she hides her fear." Fred explained.

"Hey guys! We're about to play exploding snap! Quit whispering and come play." Lee called excitedly.

An hour or so later, Melody had rejoined her friends; looking just as angry as before. Fred grabbed her before she called attention to herself and pulled her outside the entrance. "Okay, what did he say?"

Melody sighed heavily and ran her hand through her hair roughly. "He doesn't think I should be concerned. The dementor attack was a precaution for Black. He doesn't seem to care that I am worried; 'concentrate on school Ms. Young. I will take care of everything else'." Melody repeated Dumbledore's speech. "A load of bull if you ask me." Fred wrapped his arms around Melody and felt her body release some tension and he kissed her hair quickly.

"I know you're scared." Before Melody could argue, Fred cut her off. "You are, and that's perfectly natural. George and I are here and we'll do our best to keep you safe. Not that you need protecting of course. But, you do need to keep your temper in check before people start asking questions." Fred pointed out. Melody blushed as she remembered pining Draco against the wall.

"He was being a prat." Melody mumbled. Fred laughed and pulled her in for another quick hug. "Thank you for talking to me." Melody smiled. Fred returned the smile and led her back into the common room.

A few weeks later, Melody had relaxed and went back to planning pranks with the twins. "If you drop the bombs in the Prefects bathroom between watches, no one will see you and you'll manage a clean getaway." She pointed out while George was mapping out a time table.

"That's brilliant! And if we use the map, we'll know when the coast is clear." Fred smiled at Melody. "I told you we were rubbing off on you." He winked as Melody blushed at his words.

Dinner was over and the trio was making their way to the common room when a line of students blocked their way. "What is going on?" Mel asked, approaching the Fat Lady; but she wasn't there. Her painting was cut up and she was gone; hiding in another painting.

"It's Sirius Black! He's in the castle!" She screamed, causing students to start panicking. The students were forced into the Great Hall to sleep together that night. The castle was on high alert as everyone was worried where Black was.

"Are you okay Mel?" Fred asked her as they lay next to each other.

"I am actually. I'm more concerned for Harry than me at this point. No one has tried to kill me; well for a few years at least." She whispered. "Maybe they gave up on me; maybe they're not as dedicated as Black?" Fred knew she was telling the truth that she wasn't scared; but she still didn't feel safe at school.

"No one will get you Mel. Not while I'm around." Fred whispered, reaching for her hand. She grasped it tightly and smiled at him.

"You won't always be around." She retorted gently.

"Maybe not, but I know you can take care of yourself too if that ever happens." Fred smiled. The pair fell into a comfortable silence as sleep over took them; still holding each other's hands.

The Christmas holidays approached and Melody couldn't be more excited than to leave Hogwarts for the break. With the twins in tow, she jumped off the train and right into Mrs. Weasleys arms. "Hello dear, I'm happy to see you too." She laughed at Melody's affections.

"Ease up Mel, or you'll make us look bad!" George laughed and placed a kiss on his mum's cheek, followed by Fred.

Christmas at the Burrow was one of Melody's favorite times of year. Family, food and presents was nothing to scoff at; but this year Melody knew that she would be safe here. She sat, completely happy in the snow near the frozen pond. She started humming a tune that reminded her of her mother.

"_You know, you know, you know, I love you. I've loved you all along. And I miss you. Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming, you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore. Been far away for far too long, but you know, you know, you know that I wanted, I wanted you to stay. Cause I needed, I need to hear you say I love you." _

"That's beautiful." A voice from behind her sounded. Fred stepped his way through the snow to sit with Melody. She smiled at him warmly and set her head on his shoulder. "Are you missing her?" He asked.

"I miss her everyday. Something always happens that I wish I could tell her about." Melody whispered, gazing out onto the pond. "She loved the winter, and she loved that song." A silence dragged on a beat until Melody spoke again. "She'll never see me graduate Hogwarts, see my OWL marks, see me get married, or hold her grandchild. I don't know why that just hit me." Melody admitted. Fred's heart ached at her words; he hadn't thought about any of that either. He was lucky he had both his parents still alive.

"She'll be watching over you through all that. I know she's proud of you." Fred managed to say, emotion painting his voice. "I know my mum is." Melody laughed quietly and looked up to see the emotion in Fred's eyes.

"You can be really sweet when you want to be."

"Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold." Fred winked, pulling Melody to her feet with him.

"I could never give away your secret. Fred Weasley, prankster with a heart." Mel announced loudly. Fred tossed a snowball at his friend to quiet her but she just yelped and threw one back at him. This mini snowball fight went on for awhile until Mrs. Weasley called for dinner.

"To be continued Mr. Weasley." Melody whispered,catching her breath in the cold. Fred winked at her and tossed one last snowball her way. She couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy with Fred despite the cold snow running down her body from the snowballs. It scared her to think that maybe she was starting to see Fred in a different light. She shook her head quickly and ran up to the Burrow for dinner; chasing her thoughts of a possible attraction to her best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**A short chapter guys! But I wanted to be done with POA. Now we'll get more into Fred/Mel**

**Chapter 7- **Returning to the castle, rumors of Sirius Black remained. However, exams were fast approaching. Melody sat in the common room with Angelina worrying over their potions notes when Angelina piped up. "So I think I like Fred." Melody almost knocked over her ink well at Angie's words. She glared at her friend who was blushing profusely.

"What is it with Fred and you girls? Is George not good enough?" Melody asked while rubbing her head roughly. Angelina laughed but shrugged her shoulders.

"George has his head so far up that girl from Ravenclaw's skirt he wouldn't notice me." Melody could sense a slight pang of jealousy in her tone but chose to ignore it for the time being. "Do you think you can do what you did for Alicia and put a good word in for me with Fred?" Melody blanked on any excuse she would normally give to not be a matchmaker for her friends; she just stared at Angelina. "Mel?"

"I'm sorry Ange. I can't do that. Last time this group mixed with each other romantically; it did not go well. And Fred and I didn't speak for months. I can't risk that again." Melody was surprised with her own half-truth. She didn't want to tell Angie that she was starting to feel something for Fred; she would sound selfish. "Maybe talk to George though if it's really him you're into?"

"I understand. Maybe I can flaunt around Fred and maybe that'll make George wake up and notice me?" She tried, analyzing Melody closely.

"Wait no that's not what I said!" Melody tried to clarify but Angelina already made up her mind.

"That's perfect! Thanks Mel!" And with that, she tore out the room. Melody groaned into her notes and wished for this term to come to an end quickly.

The morning of the OWLS, George, Fred and Melody sat together eating breakfast and laughing. "I couldn't help myself, I just had to tell that cooky bat that tea leaves do not predict the future." Fred snorted at Melody's story of her last divination class. Through her bursts of laughter, she could see a blonde Ravenclaw student trying to get Fred's attention. "Do you know her?" She pointed her fork in the girls direction. Fred turned to her and gained a wink and blown kiss his way.

"No, but I'd like to." Fred smiled, winking backing at the girl. Melody pursed her lips at the action. George couldn't help but splutter a laugh into his coffee. "What?" Fred asked his brother.

"Nothing mate; just thoughts in my head." Melody glared at the boy but gathered her notes quickly. "Where are you off to?"

"OWLS in case you've forgotten." Melody snipped. Fred shared a look of confusion with his brother.

"Is everything okay Mel?" Fred asked.

"Peachy." And with that she left the Great Hall quickly.

"She's being weird right?" Fred asked George.

"She clearly doesn't like it when you get attention from other girls." George laughed.

"That's nothing new, but remember when she sent that Hufflepuff girl to the hospital wing from a stinging spell, and when she stunned the Ravenclaw twins together when they asked us to go to grab some butterbeers sometime?" George nodded his head. "She's going out of her way to make sure girls keep their distance."

"Mate, she likes you. It's pretty obvious." George said, chewing on his cheerios. Fred blanked at his brothers' words. "For a clever bloke, you're pretty dense sometimes." He got up and left for his OWLS, leaving Fred to his thoughts.

Melody's behavior since Christmas made a lot more sense now that George had pointed out the obvious. She had always been protective over him but not to the degree of hexing potential interests. Fred was never serious with girls and Melody knew that. Maybe she was trying to protect the girls from him? He was just making excuses now; he couldn't believe it. Melody had feelings for him; and he couldn't find a single reason for him to not be happy about that.

Once the term ended, the trio sat in the train compartment with Angelina and Alicia. Melody couldn't help but snicker internally at the irony of the situation. One ex-girlfriend, one potential girlfriend, and his best friend all in the same compartment; all feigning happiness. Angelina and Fred kept talking amongst themselves while Alicia slept, and George and Melody talked about the upcoming World Cup.

At Kings Cross, Melody couldn't help but notice Angelina still laughing with Fred, subtly touching his arm as they said their goodbyes. George came up behind her and spooked her. "Merlin George, warn a girl next time." She swatted him on the chest.

"Distracted I see." George nodded his head in his brother's direction. Melody pursed her lips at his observation. "I've noticed since Christmas, you've been a bit more...sensitive to Fred's actions with others."

It was true. She wasn't the greatest fan of Fred dating; she couldn't shake the jealousy pang inside. She wanted him to be happy; but not with those dimwitted, giggling school girls. Angie was the exception; but she was only interested in Fred because George was completely oblivious to her actual feelings.

Melody groaned when she saw Angelina and Fred hug a little longer than necessary. "If you'd just tell him, he'd choose you." George whispered.

"If you'd notice Angelina,we wouldn't be in this situation!" Melody seethed back, turning her heel to the awaiting Mrs. Weasley. George stood stunned at Melody's admittance. Angelina was interested in him?

"All okay dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Mel as she hugged her tightly.

"Your sons are infuriating." She responded, earning a laugh from Mrs. Weasley.

"That they are, but we love them still." Melody rolled her eyes as she dragged her trunk behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bit longer this time! More Fred/Mel dialogue! I'm going to ask for more reviews on this tho please! Thank you xxxx**

**Chapter 8-Black Hoods **

Fred and Angelina had been sending owls over the summer and Melody was near the end of her patience with the constant flutter of wings. "If you like her Fred, just bloody ask her out!" She finally snapped as Fred was reading his latest letter; giggling like a school boy. Ron and George both eyed the pair cautiously as Fred folded up the letter carefully.

"Well that came out nowhere; what's bothering you?" Fred asked. Melody sighed and shook her head. "Come on, spill." His eyes bore into hers, daring her to confess something.

"All I'm saying is; if you fancy her, tell her." Melody shrugged, returning to her tea. "At least to give your owls a break." Fred rolled his eyes and glared at his brothers who were staring at the pair still. They gathered their breakfast and scampered.

"What if I don't fancy her?" Fred asked curiously, miming scratching his non-existent beard.

"Then why the constant letters? I don't see you doing the same for Lee or me." Melody pointed out.

"Well you live one floor down from me. Waste of parchment and Lee has been in Japan all summer." Fred laughed. Melody growled into her tea as Fred scooted his chair closer to her.

"Is this jealousy Mel?" He whispered, earning a glare from his friend.

"I am not jealous. I just don't want Angie to get her hopes up." Melody explained, avoiding Fred's searching eyes. "You know your reputation."

"If you're madly in love with me Mel, just tell me. Don't get _my _hopes up." Fred smiled. Melody's breath hitched slightly at his words; but regained herself before the prankster could get the upper hand.

"Please, you couldn't handle me." Mel replied, arching her eyebrows proudly. "I'm special." Fred's eyes still searched her, making her breath become more shallow.

"Give a guy a chance Mel before you shoot him down." Fred finally whispered. They stared at each other for what felt like an hour before they heard Mr. Weasley call for them to leave. "To be continued." Fred smirked, following his dad out of the burrow.

The walk to the portkey was strange. Melody kept thinking of the way Fred looked at her at the table. It was different from their regular banter. Was her bringing up Angelina the trigger to get Fred's attention? Last time a girl got between them, it was Katie and they didn't speak for two months. They were seventeen now; maybe things have changed? Maybe she can play with him and see if he reacts to her differently.

"You have really got to stop with the thinking." Ginny laughed, coming up behind her with Hermionie. "Are you excited for the game?" She asked, linking her arms with the two girls.

"It's going to be wicked; Bulgaria and Ireland? Too many hot men to handle in one game." Melody smiled, seeing a particular twin in front of her turn his head to her slightly. _Got him. _Something was definitely different with Fred; and she was going to find out what. Or at least have a lot of fun teasing him.

"Did you see her reaction to me and Angelina's letters?" Fred asked George. His brother scoffed at him, keeping his voice down.

"Blind people could see her reaction. When are you going to tell her that they are actually my letters from Angelina and you've just been pulling her leg for weeks?" George asked. Fred laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure; but it is a lot of fun to see her squirm. You're right; there is something here. But I won't be the first one to make a move brother." Fred explained. George rolled his eyes at his brothers' stubborn nature but continued walking.

Arriving at the stadium, Melody had no idea there was going to be so many people in attendance. "This is insane." She announced; gazing at the audience from her seat. The teams were swirling around them and Mel's face was sore from smiling so much. This was the most relaxed the group had been in a long time and she didn't want it to end.

Ginny and Mel kept looking at the Irish players; noting their crushes. "Like what you're seeing girls?" George called over the cheers. Ginny nodded her head excitedly as Melody blushed with a smile. Fred shared a look with her until the Veelas appeared on the pitch and caught the twins attention.

"Like what you're seeing boys?" Melody asked in turn, seeing the twins gape at the beautiful girls. Ginny and Hermionie giggled as Harry and Ron stole glances as well. After the game, the family met up in their tent; watching Ron hyped up from the game.

"He's an artist!" Ron gushed while Fred and George kept dancing around the tent.

"I think he has a bit of a crush Georgie?" Fred teased his younger brother, starting to sing a love song.

Melody smiled at the brothers. "Like you two have never had a crush?" Melody piped up, sipping on her firewhiskey. They rounded on her and lifted her onto their shoulders.

"Of course we have!" George smiled, dancing around the room with Fred.

"But at least we admit our everlasting admiration for such crushes!" Fred continued happily. Melody couldn't help but smile and laugh as they danced with her on their shoulders. Shouting and screams suddenly sounded from outside the tent as Arthur came running in.

"We have to leave. Now!" He ordered, grabbing his belongings and his children. "Boys, stay with your sister and get to the portkey!" Arthur ordered.

"Girls, do not let go; do you hear me? I don't care if I lose feeling in my hand; you stay with me." Melody grabbed Hermionie and Ginny, the scared girls nodded back; Ginny gripping onto Melody and Hermionie onto Ginny. Fred grabbed Mel and pulled the girls through the panicked crowd towards their portkey location. The skies were an ugly green and black; hooded cloaks marched through the crowds. Mel's heart froze as she recognized the cloaks being the same kind as her mothers' murderer.

Fred and George kept pulling the girls through the crowds but Melody could not tear her eyes from the hoods. Her heart was beating in her ears as her legs carried her to a semblance of safety. The only thing that tore her from her panic fuelled trance was Fred calling her name. "Mel, we're going to be fine just don't let go of me."

They made it to the portkey and landed safely back at the Burrow; straight into Molly's worried arms. Melody was visibly shaking as Fred pulled her into a warm embrace. "It's okay, we're safe now." He knew her mind was replaying her mothers' murder and he couldn't do anything but hold her.

"I never let go. I never let go." Melody repeated quietly. Molly looked at the scared girl in Fred's arms and shared a look of concern with her son. His eyes begged his mother not to panic about Mel's fear; just to let him hold her. "Let's get inside." He whispered.

Dinner was quiet as the family was still in shock over the attack. Melody and Harry had said maybe ten words between them since they arrived back at the Burrow. After helping with the dishes, Ginny and Melody retired to bed while the trio sat upstairs. Fred, George, and their parents remained in the living room for a while.

"I don't think she's fully handled her mother's death." Molly finally said, knitting a sweater in her chair. "If she was that stunned after seeing the attack, I don't see what else it could be."

"The attack was pretty horrific Molly, and she is still a child." Arthur pointed out gently. "It really has only been four years." Molly pursed her lips at her husband, not arguing his point.

"She's been really strong over the years about this; she doesn't have nightmares anymore which is good." George said, rubbing his neck roughly. Fred remained silent but pondered Melody's behaviour from the day. "Fred?"

He sighed heavily and shook his head finally. "She concentrated more on the green sky and black hoods more than anything else going on today. That's what triggered her. I think she's dealt with the deaths alright; but now that she's seen the hoods again; she probably believes that she isn't safe anymore." Fred explained. Understanding filled the room as his words set in. "She's scared and I don't think there's anything we can do to convince her not to be. You two know more than any of us how dangerous this world can become." He said to his parents.

"You're all just children." Molly whispered.

"We were too Molly." Arthur responded quietly. "Stay by her boys. You both know how stubborn she can be; saying she's fine when she's not." Arthur ordered gently.

"You got it dad." They said in unison. The twins said goodnight and climbed their way up the stairs to their room. Upon opening the door, they saw Melody curled up in a ball in Fred's bed.

"Maybe she's not as stubborn as we thought?" George whispered. Fred nodded and curled into bed with her; trying not to wake her. Mel rolled over and felt him pull her against his chest.

"You're alright." Fred whispered to her.

"I am now." She replied.

The next few days before they were due to leave for Hogwarts; Melody got herself out of her funk. She sat outside while watching the twins, Ginny, Harry and Ron play Quidditch. Hermionie hung back with her, a book in her hands. "Feeling better?" The young witch asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about checking out there for awhile. My head was not right." Melody apologized. "I guess I didn't realize how hard the memories would hit me."

"It's called PTSD." Hermionie explained. "You're half-muggle aren't you? Don't you know the term?" Melody looked at her curiously. "It stands for post-traumatic stress disorder. People who go through a traumatic experience like you did can sometimes walk away with PTSD. It just means some things can trigger memories, feelings, and fears from the experience." Hermionie explained to Mel. "Seeing the sky, the hoods, the flashes, probably triggered all the memories you've tried to bury to get by."

"So many others have suffered worse than me; I can't allow myself to be 'triggered' as you say by these things." Melody argued.

"Others have gone through trauma yes, but that doesn't exclude you from feeling what your brain and heart have control over. It's not something to be ashamed of." Hermionie urged, gripping Melody's hand. "Allow yourself to remember, to feel, and to heal. You'll be stronger for it."

"I didn't feel strong the other day. I felt so weak, so vulnerable." Melody admitted. "I slept in Fred's bed just so I knew I wasn't alone." She whispered.

"I'm not surprised; he's always protected you when you need it." Hermionie smiled and gazed at the group playing roughly together. "This family will always protect you. Whether you want them to or not." She smiled at Mel.

"I miss mine; but I wouldn't trade this family for anything." Melody said with a tear trailing down her face. Hermionie saw it but chose to remain quiet. She had never seen Melody cry and she wasn't about to comment on it now. She was proud that she allowed herself to feel the pain in her heart; it would hopefully let her heal in time.

The train ride to Hogwarts was quiet. The news of the World Cup attack had reached everyone and put them all on edge. Rumors of an uprising were growing stronger and Melody knew that Hogwarts was going to become less safe very quickly.

Dumbledore silenced the room as the sorting ceremony ended. "This year, Hogwarts will host the Triwizard Tournament. We will be hosting the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools while one of our own will also compete for the cup." Cheers erupted from the students as the Durmstrang boys arrived and strutted down the Hall. Girls cooed and whistled at the boys; particularly Viktor Krum; the Bulagrian seeker.

"You may have a harder time finding girls' attention this year boys." Mel whispered to Fred and George who rolled their eyes. Angelina and Alicia laughed next to her. Then the doors swung open again and the Beauxbatons veelas waltzed in. They were gorgeous and the boys gaped.

"We may have a problem too." Angie said to Mel who's eyes widened in a slight panic.

Fred and George gapped at the Veelas again just like they did at the World Cup. "This is going to be a long term." Mel mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Crossing a Line **

A few days later; Hermionie and Melody sat in the Great Hall; a book in each of their hands. Melody was trying to concentrate; but the twins antics of age potion brewing had her distracted.

"It's not going to work." Melody mumbled to Hermionie who had her head stuck in her own book.

"What won't work?" Her friend asked.

Mel shut her book in frustration and rubbed her temple. "The twins have it in their heads that they can throw their names into the goblet." Mel explained, earning a gasp from Hermionie.

"They aren't of age, and that line Dumbledore drew. They won't be able to!" Hermionie fussed, her ever love of rule following showing. Mel nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm aware of the rules Min. Yet they still stayed up all night creating a potion to 'trick' the goblet." The two witches shared a giggle as they heard the twins make their entrance into the hall. A crowd had formed and the twins soaked up the attention happily.

"It won't work." Melody repeated herself for the millionth time, gaining the twins attention. Fred and George crowded her and Hermionie.

"Oh really? And why's that Mel?" Fred asked, smirking.

"Yes, please indulge us." George laughed.

"That age line was drawn by Dumbledore himself. You really think he hasn't come up with a way to stop dimwitted teens like you two tricking him with a simple age potion?" The twins laughed at their friend.

"That's why it's brilliant, because it's so dimwitted!" Fred cheered and ran to the edge of the age line with George and shook up their potions.

"Ready Fred?" George asked.

"Ready George?" Fred replied, linking their arms together.

"Bottoms up!" They said in unison. "Yeah!" They cheered as they jumped over the line. Mel rolled her eyes as Hermionie looked on curiously.

"This can't possibly work!" Hermionie asked Mel quietly, who just shook her head. The twins tossed their names into the goblet and cheered when it accepted the notes. Mel shook her head but jumped slightly when the goblet spit out blue fire and engulfed the twins. They landed a few feet over the age line, donned with white beards and hair. Melody could not stop laughing as the boys started attacking each other.

"You said!" They argued with each other as they rolled around the floor.

"One of these days, they will realize that I am smarter than I give off." She laughed, walking with Hermionie back to the common room.

"Did you do something to their potion?" Hermionie asked as they were a safe distance from the Great Hall. Mel only winked at her friend and giggled all the way up the staircase.

Later on, the names were being drawn out of the Goblet. Krum, Fleur and Cedric Diggory had been chosen and everyone seemed content with the choices. However, a fourth name flew out of the Goblet. "Harry Potter?" Dumbledore announced. Mel's eyes turned to the shocked boy and pushed him out of the crowd with Hermionie's help. All four champions stood proud, the crowd shocked at the young boys' mention.

"Did you know about this?" Mel whispered to Hermionie. The young witch shook her head quickly. Mel was concerned, someone must have put Harry's name in the Goblet; she knew Harry wouldn't put himself through the tournament. "I don't like this at all." She mumbled to Hermionie.

The crowd dispersed as the Champions were taken away. Melody knew Harry was in for a serious lecture from Dumbledore about his name. However, Hermionie and Melody took their leave for the common room. "Mel? Can I be honest with you for a moment?" Hermionie asked shyly.

"I hope you're honest with me all the time; but continue." Mel smiled, waiting for the stairs to move as Hermionie blushed.

"Why didn't you date anyone after Oliver?" Mel's eyes furrowed slightly. "I mean...ok I've never dated, so I'm just curious." She whispered. Mel couldn't help but smile at her nervousness.

"You're fourteen Hermione, there's plenty of time." Mel smiled, climbing the stairs to the common room. "I was fifteen when I started dating Oliver. And that was a trainwreck. I wish I had waited." Mel laughed.

"But at least you dated someone." Hermionie mumbled, toying with her hair. "I don't have any experience." They sat in the common room as Hermionie sighed. "Can you teach me?" Mel laughed out loud on that comment but fixed herself quickly as Hermionie blushed.

"Min, dating isn't something you can read and learn from in a book I'm afraid. It's a feeling, it's emotions, it's comfort." Mel explained, remembering how she felt dating Oliver; she felt nothing of the sort with him. "With Oliver, I was new, and nervous, and totally inexperienced. So I learned. But again, a trainwreck." Mel laughed.

"What was so bad?" Hermionie asked. Mel debated telling her; but the poor girl was nervous and needed to get her mind right around boys.

"Well, like I said, I was young and I was inexperienced. However, he wanted to do more than I was comfortable with and I made that clear I would not go any further than kissing. Everything was just a bit awkward and messy for the two months we were together; at least for me." Mel explained, replaying the disastrous makeout sessions in the Quidditch locker room.

"Didn't you and Fred have that huge argument too?" Hermionie recalled. Melody paled slightly but nodded her head. "He didn't like that I said I wasn't interested in Oliver then the next second he saw me snogging him." Mel explained.

"Is that why you didn't date after Oliver? Because of Fred?" Hermionie asked innocently.

Melody narrowed her eyes at Hermione but didn't directly answer her question. "Oliver also thought I wasn't good enough seeing as I saw him with that fifth year girl after the Hufflepuff game remember?" Mel tried to get the subject away from Fred as Hermionie arched her eyebrow curiously. "I wasn't hurt by it. He just wasn't what I wanted at the tender age of fourteen." Melody laughed.

"What did you really want?" Hermionie asked, turning her attention fully to Melody, her interest piqued. Mel shook her head and sighed heavily.

"Doesn't matter now. I knew it wouldn't happen; so I made my peace with that. Still, I learned some skills from Oliver and my time together for the next endeavour." Mel smirked, blushing slightly. Hermionie giggled and finally smiled for the first time during this conversation.

"Did you ever tell the one you were interested in?" Mel shook her head. "Then how do you know it wouldn't have happened?" Hermionie asked.

"You're full of questions today. I just knew he wouldn't see me that way." Melody replied.

"It sounds like you were just scared, Melody." Hermionie suggested carefully.

"Maybe you're right; I didn't want to ruin what we had." Mel whispered. Hermionie's eyes widened and started putting the pieces together.

"Are you talking about Fred and George? Which one?" Hermione whispered. Mel rolled her eyes at her friend's excitement. "It's Fred isn't it? The argument had a lot more weight behind it than you're letting on."

Melody laughed nervously but nodded her head as Hermionie gasped. "I know they're twins, but Fred's different. We click differently. I can't explain it; but I know now that it's only in my head. A little third year crush." Mel admitted quietly. Hermionie looked at her sadly before Mel cut in quickly. "But that's okay! Things have a way of working out; besides, we're best friends. He and Ange have been talking all summer." Mel smiled sadly.

"You still like him." Hermionie stated simply. "And _that's _okay." She smiled as Mel cleared her throat.

"If you listen to anything I say Min, putting your heart out there is terrifying. But by not putting it out there, you'll never know what makes you happy."

"Fred makes you happy?" Hermionie asked.

"Yes. I've put my heart out there for the wrong guys before, even after Oliver; but Fred is a constant." Mel explained. "With or without a relationship; he makes me happy. And that's enough for me." Hermionie smiled.

The two girls continued talking for another hour or so, completely unaware that Fred and George had been sitting on the boys corridor staircase during the whole conversation. Fred ran up the stairs as soon as Hermionie got up to go to bed.

"Fred? You alright mate?" George asked his brother once they retreated to their room. His brother nodded silently. "I don't know how much more proof you need to know she likes you mate." Fred nodded again. George almost spoke again but Fred cut him off.

"All this time, I just thought it was recent!"

"She explained that mate; you wouldn't feel the same. Or at least that's what she thought?" George pointed out, trying to figure out his brothers' feelings. Fred looked confused and ran his hands through his hair. "Did you feel the same?"

"We were kids, I never thought about it... She deserves better." Fred mumbled, avoiding his brother's gaze.

"I think we both know Melody well enough to let her make her own decisions; and apparently she has or at least did." George laughed, pulling his bed covers off. "If it helps, I think you two are pretty good together. You'd be lucky to have her."

"That's very grown up of you George." Fred mumbled, climbing into bed. George laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "She deserves to be treated right. Not like how Oliver did her." Fred whispered.

"Then do it Fred. Quit messing with her head with Angie and be honest. Good things don't wait around forever, especially in times like this." His brother pointed out. Fred allowed himself to close his eyes with the twisting and turning thoughts of his best friend possibly becoming more to him. He just needed an opportunity to kick him into gear.


	10. Chapter 10

**I loved writing this one! R&R! **

**Chapter 10: Line Crossed **

A few days later, Professor McGonagall had gathered the students in a large room for dance lessons. "This Christmas, Hogwarts will host the Yule Ball in celebration of the tournament. And you will not disgrace this school by acting like a babbling bumbling band of baboons." McGonagall stated, looking around the room at her students.

"Say that five times fast." George whispered to Fred, who had to try it. "Mr. Weasley please step forward." Melody stifled a laugh as the twins froze in fear. "Ronald?" McGonagall clarified, watching Ron squeeze out of the crowd. Melody giggled so hard with Hermionie as Ron was being pulled around the room in McGonagall's grasp.

"Don't ever let him forget this." Melody whispered to Ginny who shook her head evilly. She knew the twins would never let their brother forget this either.

"Okay then students. Find a partner and let's get started." McGonagall announced. George nudged Fred roughy.

"Alright mate, you're up. Choose Mel before another bloke does." George pointed at Lee Jordan who was making a bee-line for Melody. Fred rushed into the crowd and called Melody's name before Lee could get close.

"Mel! Hi there, care to dance?" He breathed heavily, noticing Lee shrink away. Mel smiled and nodded, taking Fred's hand.

"I'm hopeless at dancing." Mel warned, trying to follow Fred's steps. "You seem to be doing fine." She mumbled.

"You can't be good at everything Melody, leave some things to the rest of us." Fred joked, tightening his grip on her hands. "Loosen up and trust me." Fred whispered, pulling Mel closer to him. He felt her tense for a second but eventually felt her melt to him. "That's better." The music was picking up so they adjusted their stances and spun around the room; following McGonagall's instruction.

They kept spinning and waltzing around the room until McGonagall killed the music. Melody looked up into Fred's eyes and smiled; pure joy on her face. "What?" He asked, but Mel just shook her head and bowed her leave as a proper lady would at the end of a dance. Fred followed suit and watched her rejoin Hermionie and Angelina.

"How was it?" George interrupted his brother's gaze. "You looked very comfortable."

"I'm going to ask her to the ball." Fred stated simply. George clapped his brother on the back in congrats and pulled him out of the hall to discuss more prankster products.

With Snape sulking around the room, Fred couldn't exactly ask Mel as sweetly as he planned. However, Ron was sulking too; so a kick up the arse was required. He scribbled a note to Ron and tossed it across the table. _Get a move on or the good ones will be gone. _Ron groaned and whispered to his brother, "Who are you going with then?"

Fred cocked his eyes to Melody, sitting a few seats away. Ron's face scrunched up in a 'yeah alright' look. Fred balled up a piece of paper and tossed it at Melody who cocked her eyebrows at him. He mimed, 'will you go to the ball with me?' She rolled her eyes at him but nodded her head with a smile. Fred returned the smile and winked at Ron who groaned loudly.

After Snape's class, Melody waited for Fred outside in the clearing. "Hey, nice proposal." She smirked, tossing the balled up piece of paper back at him. Fred laughed, catching the ball and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, not how I planned it; but Ron needed a kick up the arse to ask Hermionie." Fred explained. Mel's face fell suddenly. "What?"

"That ship has sailed; Krum asked her already." Fred sighed and scratched his head. "Girls don't like being the last resort. Surprised you didn't ask Angelina." Mel smirked, taking a seat on a bench.

"Is that right? Well, I like surprising you after all these years." Fred smirked, eyeing Melody's blushing cheeks.

"Well after the summer, I just assumed. You never told me if you fancied her." Melody poked him in his arm.

"I don't kiss and tell." Fred smirked, inching closer to Melody. "Does it bother you? Me and her?"

"Is there a you and her? All I see is a bunch of wasted parchment if you're taking me to the ball" Mel tried to hide her blushing, but kept her voice light.

"It was a ruse; to get a reaction out of you. She's with my brother, surprised?" Fred asked quietly. Mel looked at him, trying to calm her frantic heart.

"You're a prat.." Melody whispered, running her hand through her hair. Fred smirked at her uneasiness. _Got her. _

"Got the reaction I wanted though." Fred smiled, earning a smack from Melody. "Oh please, you deserved it after hexing all those girls at the end of last term."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just didn't like them." Melody growled, earning an incredulous look from Fred. "I won't apologize."

"Never asked you to. Now, I'll probably be in disastrous dress robes so you should look just as horrible as me." Fred smirked as Melody rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to find the most beautiful, sultry dress in Hogsmede so that every guy in that dance can't take their eyes off me. See what you do then...just to get a rise out of you." Melody repeated his words from earlier. Her eyes shone with tease and flirtation as Fred lost his train of thought for a beat.

"You wouldn't dare." He stated strongly.

"Wouldn't I? I'll see you in class Fred." Mel smiled and placed a kiss on Fred's cheek, leaving him with a warm sensation and frustration.

"Dear Merlin Fred, she's got you." George whistled, coming up behind his brother. Fred nodded his head; he couldn't argue he had something for Melody; he just didn't know how to describe it.

Melody walked away knowing that she had won a little from their banter. He wanted a reaction from her and he got it; she would play his game of cat and mouse but she would not roll over so easily. He will buckle before her.

The night of the Ball, Hermionie and Melody helped each other pull their outfits together. Hermionie looked gorgeous in her pink dress and her hair curled and tied up. Melody had pinned the last of her locks and smiled at her friend in the mirror. "Beautiful; Krum will lose words at the sight of you." Hermionie blushed at Mel's words and turned to her.

Melody chose a gorgeous dark purple, floor length dress with a slit up the right thigh. The v-neckline complimented her crescent moon necklace perfectly as her sparkling heels shone brightly. Her hair was straightened and falling down her back and her eyes were shadowy and her lips a dark shade of plum. She looked devine; all the boys in her year would drool at the sight of her; just like she promised Fred.

"Words can't describe you. Fred won't have words. Which is rare!" Hermionie laughed. The two girls left the common room and found their dates waiting for them below the staircase. "Make sure he's looking before you walk down." Hermionie whispered.

Fred and George were huddled together at the bottom of the staircase, Fred rubbing his clammy hands on his trousers. "Why am I so nervous? She just thinks we're two friends dancing the night away." George rolled his eyes at his brother's nervousness.

"You are. You haven't made a move yet." George pointed out. Fred nudged his brother roughly and was about to retort but George's eyes glazed over, staring behind Fred. "Mate, look." George nudged Fred to turn around. His breath ceased at Melody's appearance atop the stairs. She was breathtaking. The world slowed down as she descended to him; her dress framed her beautifully and her hair was down just like he liked it. Her eyes are what Fred loved the most though; the perfect shade of green that was full of mischief and warmth.

"If you don't make her yours tonight; someone else will." George whispered, noticing Angelina had made her way over to him. He took her arm and led her to the dance. Fred was left gaping at Melody as she finished her descent of the staircase.

"You clean up very nicely." Melody complimented Fred as she stepped closer to him, taking in his suit. Fred couldn't find the words to reply to her and she giggled. "Earth to Fred? Breathe love, it's just a dress."

"It's not just the dress, it's you. You're stunning." Fred managed to say, finding air again. Melody blushed and took his extended arm excitedly.

The pair took to the dance hall with their friends while the champions arrived with their dates. Melody smiled as Hermionie walked down, with Krum happily waving to her. "Your work?" Fred asked, noting Hermione's makeover.

"I may have helped. She's a brighter personality than me; so pink suited her more." Fred smiled at Melody's modesty. Mel could have been wearing an old rug from his great grandparents storage and still would have made Fred act a fool. She truly was a beautiful girl. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor for a slow song after the champions had their dance.

Fred couldn't help but notice people looking at Melody. The girl wasn't the most popular to say the least, but she was known around the school. Her relationship with Oliver helped in third year, but she kept to herself or with the twins. However, in this moment, she was the talk of the school. She was true to her word; everyone noticed her. Fred's heart warmed knowing that she was his; or at least would be by the end of the night.

The pair were silent as Fred and George smiled at each other on the dance floor; both twins content with their dates. "Angelina and George?" Mel whispered, cocking her eyebrows. Fred laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you it was a ruse." Fred whispered. "Maybe she'll finally make him an honest man."

"Serious talk from a man of your reputation." Melody said, earning a confused look from Fred. "You two know your reputation...just a bit of fun. Nothing serious." Mel rhymed off the list.

"Is that what you think of me?" Fred whispered, pulling himself closer to Melody.

"Do you care what I think?" She replied into his chest.

"Always have." That response took her by surprise.

"I think there's more to you. A deeper Fred Weasley that you don't care to show many people." Melody said, hearing Fred's heartbeat quicken. "So you stay the jokester, the funny guy. To hide that soft heart. If you were just the jokester, you wouldn't have held me that night after the World Cup." Her voice was barely a whisper as the music died down. Fred grabbed her hand and tore off the dance floor.

Fred pulled her out of the hall and near the staircase where no one could see them. He spun her around and kissed her passionately on the lips. He half-expected Mel to pull back in shock, but she took the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They battled for dominance as she pulled at his ginger hair roughly. Air soon became thin as they pulled apart, foreheads touching.

"About bloody time Weasley." Mel whispered, her emerald eyes burning into his amber ones.

"I heard you the other week, with Hermionie." Fred admitted, his hand still in her hair. Mel nodded and winked at him. "You knew we were there?" He asked.

"You two aren't exactly subtle at the best of times. Great pranks, but not subtle." Fred blushed at his friends giggle. "Part of me is glad you finally know." Mel shrugged her shoulders.

"And the other part of you?" Fred whispered, worried about her true reaction. She mused over his question for a beat before answering, glaring into his eyes.

"I'm not like those other girls Fred. I want something true. Something real. Not just snogging in the courtyard and secret meetings." He ran his hand down her face gently and looked into Mel's eyes. She was right; she was different. She was his best friend. "If you want me, I'm not a passing fancy." Fred smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"You, Melody Young, are the fiercest witch I know. You tell it how it is; a very strong attribute." Melody rolled her eyes at his words but cracked a smile. "I would be honored to have you in every way you'll allow. The way you deserve to be treated." Mel smiled and kissed Fred more eager than before until she heard students coming from the dance hall. She could hear Hermionie yelling at Ron and turned to see the Trio in the midst of an argument.

"I should probably see her." Mel mumbled, noting Fred's pout. "I'll meet you in your room in a few? Angelina said she would drag George back to our room if she got her way." Melody winked. Fred returned her wink and retreated to the common room while Mel joined Hermionie on the staircase.

"OK, how big of an arse was he?" Mel asked a crying Hermionie. Through the sobs, Mel could piece together what went down earlier. "He's jealous Min. He's expressing it in the wrong way; but he's jealous."

"I don't care! He's just horrible to me!" Mel wrapped her arms around the younger teen and hugged her tight.

"Did I ever tell you what Fred said to me when he found me snogging Oliver?" Hermionie shook her head.

"Now, don't hex him, I already took care of it; but he was a royal arse too. The Weasley boys have their mothers' temper." Hermionie looked up and wiped her tears. "He saw us snogging and said, 'be careful with that one mate. You don't know where else she's been." Hermionie's eyes widened. Mel started laughing. "Oh that was nothing. He didn't speak to me for months! It wasn't until he had an accident during a Quidditch game against Hufflepuff and he ended up in the hospital wing, that he spoke to me."

"Why did he?" Hermionie sniffed.

"Because I was the only one that stayed with him all night. I snuck in after hours while he was nursing his concussion and I kept him up all night. Granted, we argued for the first half hour about his treatment of me, then I gave him a chocolate cupcake and all was right with the world." Melody laughed, remembering the night very well.

"Boys." The girls said in unison as Hermionie giggled wiping away a stray tear.

"Be patient. But stand your ground. Boys like strong girls, especially the Weasleys. And if Ron doesn't respect your feelings, then he's not meant to be in your life." Mel squeezed Hermione's arm in comfort. The witch smiled in return and nodded her head. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a very eager twin waiting for me in the common room." Melody smiled and got to her feet.

"So your plan worked eh?" Hermionie asked. Melody nodded her head knowingly and giggled.

"One of these days, he'll figure out I'm just as clever as he is."


	11. Chapter 11

**Some serious mature content coming; thank you for being patient!**

**Chapter 11- Always Mine **

Back in the twins bedroom, Melody lay on the bed with Fred at the foot of it. "All right in Hermionie's world?" Fred asked, tossing his shoes to the side.

"Your brother is a tosser. But yes, for now she's fine." Melody smiled, pulling her hair up into a bun, but Fred stopped her.

"I like your hair down." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair. Mel smiled but looked away shyly. "That shy look won't work on me love, I know you better." Melody smiled at him wide and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Do we tell people? Or keep this to ourselves for the time being?" Melody asked tentatively. She knew people thought of Fred as a ladies man and people thought she kept to herself; which wasn't always true. She had her random make out sessions in the corridors where no one could see with different boys from different houses. She liked the thrill of it; but it was empty. Same could be said for Fred; he liked the thrill of girls drooling over him; but it was all superficial.

"I wouldn't mind showing you off." Fred smiled into her kiss, wrapping his hand through her hair. "Let's wait till the Tournament is over?" He asked, earning an agreeing nod from Melody. "How did you know George and I would be on the stairs?"

"Good timing really; but I heard you guys clamber up them before Hermionie and I settled in." Melody explained, feeling Fred's hands still in her hair. "Should I have told you in fourth year?"

Fred shook his head after a few moments of contemplation. "I think we needed the Katie and Oliver thing to happen for us to arrive at the truth. Besides, we were kids. May have ruined what relationship we had then." He explained. Melody's eyes were wide with surprise as she let out a small laugh.

"That was very wise of you, love." Melody said, climbing on Fred's lap. His hands wavered slightly until Mel placed a searing kiss on his lips. "Touch me like you've wanted to for years Fred." Mel whispered, feeling his grip tighten on her thighs.

"As you wish." Fred replied, racking his hands up Melody's body and unzipping her dress from behind. It fell off slowly as his mouth fought hers for dominance. Melody had her hands in Fred's hair and rocked slowly on his lap; gaining friction between their bodies. Fred groaned into their kiss as he hardened. Melody smiled into his mouth and pulled her dress off completely. She got off the bed and let the dress pool at her feet, revealing matching black bra and panties. Fred was practically drooling at the sight of her.

"You like what you see?" Melody asked seductively, fire in her eyes.

"I love what I see. Come here my girl." Fred whispered, holding his hand out to her. He turned her in his arms and placed her on the bed. "You deserve to be worshiped, and that's exactly what I plan on doing." Fred smiled, placing kisses from her mouth to her neck. A low moan came from her as Fred bit her neck softly. Suddenly realization hit him and pulled back.

"I will hex you if you don't come back here." Melody threatened as she saw Fred battling an internal war. "What is it?"

"Is this your first time?" He asked her quietly. She didn't waver as she nodded her head. "Mine too." Melody froze. This was news to her.

"What? I thought...wait what?" She couldn't string words together to make a sentence she was so floored.

"Don't believe every rumor, love. I've done everything; except the full act." He admitted. "Is this what you want? Am I what you want?" He asked carefully. Melody smiled and reached for his hands to pull him back down to her.

"Since we were fourteen. Am I what you want?" She asked just as carefully.

"Since I saw you with Oliver." He smiled and claimed her mouth again. There was no tension as they explored each other hungrily. Fred was gentle as he nipped and kissed every part of Melody. She tasted of berries and vanilla as his tongue explored her core, tasting her excitement for him.

"Is that all for me Mel?"

"I can ask you the same question about the hardness that was pressing on my thigh a moment ago." She replied, pulling his hair roughly. "Come up here." She commanded as Fred licked his lips hungrily. "That was hot."

"All you love." Fred smirked and kissed her passionately. She lifted her hips to him, begging for a release. "In a hurry?" He asked, trailing his hand down to her core.

"I just know what I want." Mel moaned, feeling his fingers inside her again.

"Tell me then." Fred groaned, feeling her tighten.

"You inside me." Mel bit her lip as she felt Fred insert another finger into her. "More than your fingers." Fred smirked and entered her fully; earning a gasp from Mel.

"If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop."

"I'll hex you if you stop. Keep bloody going." Melody growled, feeling Fred fill her. "Merlin that's good." Fred pumped inside her as she tightened around him. His breath was hitched as he looked at her reactions to his movements. He knew this was right; she was right; they were right. He wanted this for the rest of his life; he wanted this feeling every day until the day he died.

"Merlin, you feel amazing love. I won't last much longer." Fred admitted, pushing himself further into Melody. She moaned his name and he could feel she was close too. He rubbed her core to get there and it did the trick. She called out his name as she tightened around him, followed by his own climax.

They laid next to each other for a few moments, catching their breaths. Melody rolled over onto Fred's chest and kissed his lips softly. "Everything about that was perfect." She whispered. Fred laughed and stroked Mel's face softly.

"I couldn't agree more. One thing though." Fred smiled, earning an arched eyebrow from Mel. "We didn't put a silence charm on the room."

"Fuck." Melody cursed. He just laughed and kissed her head softly and pulled the covers over them. "I should go back to the girls dorm."

"Just for a little while, please? Then you're free to go back to your room. Remember George and Angelina." Fred winked, earning another growl from Mel. They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying their time together until they could hear George coming. Melody sat on the bed, fully clothed and pecked Fred on the lips quickly before George walked in looking very disheveled.

"Good night mate?" Fred asked his brother.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells." He winked at Fred. Melody scoffed and got up to peck George's cheek.

"I promise you, Ange will tell me everything. Good for you though for being a gentleman. Goodnight guys." And with that, Melody left the brothers to their devices.

"Did you have as good a night as I did?" George asked his brother. Fred winked in reply.

"But we won't tell anyone until after the tournament. So keep it to yourself; not even Angie." Fred said seriously.

"You got it. I'm happy for you Gred."

"And I for you Forge."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Danger and Admittance **

The tournament continued after the Christmas holidays and Mel and Fred did their best to keep their relationship from their friends. To the outsider, Fred and Mel were normal; still teasing each other, still pranking, still giving each other a hard time. What they don't see is the stolen touches under the dinner table, the hand holding during Potions, or the silent kisses goodnight over their studies. It was tough, but exciting to hide their affections; a nice distraction from the tournament.

Harry and Ron were causing strife for Hermionie as Melody could hear the constant crying coming from the young witch. It hurt to see her in such pain over something so trivial as an unrequited crush. She could see Hermionie peeking a glance over her books to Harry and Ron in the corner talking near the fire. "Ok, I've had enough." Melody snapped while she was studying with Hermionie and the twins. Fred looked up and saw that she was talking primarily to Hermionie so he continued sketching product ideas with George.

"What are you talking about?" Hermionie asked quietly.

"I am sick and tired of you and Ron having this unspoken….thing between you two. You are supposed to be friends. Harry needs you two and fighting isn't helping. Find a way to fix this."

"It's not just me!" Hermionie started but stopped when she saw Melody put her finger up in a silence motion. She got up and dragged Ron over to where she was sitting and plonked him down. "Melody please…"

"You two are children. Ronald you have a temper; trust me I've seen the Weasley temper a time or two." Melody started, glaring at the now cowering twins. "You cannot make Hermionie feel bad about who she spends her time with; it's rude for one and unsupportive. Be a good friend like she has been for you." Ron scowled and crossed his arms before Mel smacked him upside the head. Hermionie cracked a small smirk before Melody turned her glare on her.

"Now you missy. You will never get far in this world if you let everything a boy or man tells you get in the way of your happiness. Men are shit. If you run away crying over hurt feelings every time; you will never be strong and I know you are. Stop letting jealousy and hurt feelings get in the way of this friendship. Friends are hard to come by nowadays; true friends." The twins were gauging their friend's speech and were surprised by her fervor.

"Harry needs you both to get through this. He's survived a dragon and mermaids thus far; who knows what will be in the final challenge. Grow up and talk to each other without yelling or crying." With her final statement, she grabbed her belongings and retired to her dorm.

Later on that night in the kitchens, Melody sat with a piece of chocolate cake when she heard the familiar shuffle of Fred behind her. "Late night snack?" He asked quietly. The kitchens had been their meet up spot as most everyone knew they visited here as friends before; so it wasn't abnormal for them to be here now for a secret make-out session.

"I had a craving." She smiled, offering him some which he took eagerly. "Always wanting sweets." They sat in silence while Fred polished off the dessert; Melody's head was working overtime.

"What is it?" Fred asked, wiping his face with a napkin.

"I just wish we didn't have to sneak around." Melody admitted sheepishly. Fred reached for her and pulled her to his chest. "You feel so far away when you're right next to me. It's only been a little over a month; I'm pathetic."

Fred sighed into her hair and rubbed a soothing hand up her back. "I know what you mean. I want to run down the halls with your hand in mine; I want to kiss you every moment of every day. I want to tell my parents about us." Fred said, Melody looking up at him. Her eyes were pleading and sad as Fred kissed her lips softly.

"Not much longer." Mel whispered. The last challenge was coming up and school was ending soon; they just had to be patient for a little while longer.

The day of the tournament, Fred and George had taken their seats with Angelina and Melody next to them. "The odds on Harry winning are good here George!" Fred cheered as the champions made their way into the maze.

"Cedric is a strong runner-up." George informed the girls next to them. Fred and George were desperate to make the money they lost at the World Cup back so that they can open their joke shop after graduation. Only Melody and the trio knew of their loss; if Angelina knew, Melody knew that would have been a tough argument for George to win.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Angelina admitted to Melody as cheers erupted around them.

"They're going to be fine, Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone get hurt if he could help it." Melody assured her. The tournament went on and Fleur had forfeited and Krum had been rescued from the maze. Only Harry and Cedric remained. "I hope this is over soon." Melody whispered. Fred turned to her and pecked her on the cheek quickly.

"Soon my girl." Melody returned his smile but found her attention back to the maze. Harry had been thrown to the ground with the cup and Cedric's body.

"Oh my Merlin, he's dead." Melody whispered, pointing to Cedric. Fred wrapped his arms around her as screams and cries echoed through the audience. Cedric's father cried over his sons' body as Dumbledore and Moody pulled Harry off of the body.

"He's back! Voldemort is back!" Harry kept repeating. A chill ran down Melody's spine as the audience members were ordered back to the castle.

"He can't be back." Melody whispered on their walk back to the castle. "If he is, that means I'm a target again." Realization dawned on her and her hands started shaking. Fred gripped them in his own hands and whispered to her.

"You will be fine. No one will get you. I promise." His eyes were serious and sad as they arrived at the common room. Melody couldn't stop thinking about Cedric's body. His eyes were empty just like Mel's mother and brother did years ago. It must have been the same curse. "Avada Kedavra." Melody whispered. Fred looked at her curiously. "It was the same curse that killed my family that killed Cedric. We learned it in DADA." The common room fell silent as more students piled in.

They held a memorial for Cedric a few nights later. Students and faculty all sat in memoriam for the boy. After the revelation of Barty Crouch Jr being Professor Moody; the whole school was shocked and numb. The memorial for Cedric had ended and the whole school was heavy with pain and fear. No one knew what to say or do.

The plan for Fred and Melody to tell their friends about their relationship after the tournament was thwarted due to the circumstances. Fred wanted so desperately to hold Mel's hand through the hallways back to the common room and he knew she was itching to do the same; but it just wasn't the right time.

The couple made their way into the common room and sat side by side near the fire. "I want to tell them we are together anyway." Melody grasped Fred's hand and squeezed slightly. Fred nodded and kissed her lips softly. "We've hidden this for too long and I don't want to hide from your family. We leave in a few days anyway."

"Be prepared to start planning the wedding if Mum gets her way." Fred smiled slightly. Mel returned his small smile and kissed Fred again, more vehemently. "Easy Mel, don't start something we can't finish." Fred whispered, tucking some stray hair behind her ear.

"I know, I'm sorry. It just annoys me we can't be open with everyone about us. Kissing in secret, stolen glances here and there. Just because we're afraid of what? We're not allowed to be happy because Cedric died? The Dark Lord being back?" Fred knew she was frustrated and that she was hurting a lot. She didn't have much to make her smile recently; except for him and she wouldn't let herself be happy. Melody sighed heavily and lay herself on a pillow.

Fred pondered for a moment before he cracked a smile. "Love?" Mel opened her eyes slightly. "We'll tell them at breakfast tomorrow." She smiled her million pound smile at him and in his heart he knew that was the right thing to do. Why hide? They'd been friends for years. It felt right and everyone should know it.

The next morning, the atmosphere was still heavy and dark in the Great Hall when Fred and Melody walked in for breakfast. They both took a deep breath and shared a look at each other before Fred took Melody's hand tightly and walked down to their table. They could see people looking at them and small whispers already sounded. "They're wondering why I'm with you." Mel mumbled.

"They're wondering how a Weasley managed to catch the attention of the most beautiful girl in the school." Fred corrected her quickly. Melody rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help but smile. Their friends saw the couple approach and they all had smiles on their faces.

"About time there was something good happening." Angelina said, Katie and Alicia nodded in agreement. George patted his brother on his back and winked at Melody, who blushed.

"It's been since the Yule Ball; we just thought we'd let the tournament finish before we'd say anything; but then Cedric…" Melody explained, Fred squeezing her hand.

"We all need something to smile about right now; and you two are definitely worth smiling about." Lee smiled. Fred and Melody smiled at each other and stole a quick kiss before digging into their breakfasts.

This term was a tough one and unexpected in many ways. Melody was getting increasingly concerned her safety was in jeopardy with more spies being found at Hogwarts. It seemed the only true safe space was the Burrow which she eagerly waited to be back at. Maybe going back to school next term wasn't the right move?


	13. Chapter 13

**Super short chapter I'm sorry! Work has been ridiculous and that's where I do most of my writing :) **

**Chapter 13: Decisions**

Fred wasn't kidding when he said his mum would start planning a wedding once they announced their relationship. Melody and Molly were close already, but then Molly took it upon herself to warn Melody about early pregnancy and to always remember the contraceptive potion; but she mostly encouraged celibacy. Mel didn't have the heart to tell her that that ship had sailed already. Fred always managed to avoid these kinds of talks and would run away with George to work on their inventions whenever his mother started on her rants.

The summer was coming to a close and Melody had mixed feelings about returning to Hogwarts. She sat in her room in Grimmauld Place when she heard Fred approach her. "I can hear your mind from the top floor. What's going on?" He asked, settling on the bed beside Mel.

Mel sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair. "Is going back the best decision for me?" Fred knew Mel was on the fence about finishing school and he couldn't really blame her. He and George had the same reservations but for different reasons. "Can my safety be guaranteed?" Fred pondered the question for a moment and realized that Melody was smart and knew the answer but needed him to say it.

"I don't think anyones can be guaranteed now. I mean look at Harry; a trial at the Ministry because of a muggle dementor attack? The world is losing its mind." Melody's eyes were sad and scared but she knew Fred was right. "I'm sorry, I know that I'm not instilling the best confince for you." Melody grasped Fred's hand tightly and kissed his cheek.

"You always tell me the truth; that's what I need." She smiled. The couple sat in silence for a while until Molly called for dinner. "If she mentions a contraceptive potion over dinner again; just petrify me?" Fred laughed but pulled her up to his chest.

"Then I wouldn't be able to kiss you." He winked as Melody breathed Fred in.

"Or impregnate me which is your mothers' concern." Mel pointed out as they started walking down the stairs.

"Time for babies will come; but for now I prefer the two of us." Fred whispered as they hit the ground floor.

"Oh good because I'm not planning on being a mum any time soon!" Mel said and earned the attention of Sirius who rounded the corner. He stifled a laugh and could guess what the two young adults had been talking about. Melody blushed and walked briskly past the man and into the dinning area.

"All I'm saying Melody is that accidents can happen. A little over precaution isn't a bad idea." This conversation had gone on for what felt like hours and Mel could feel her cheeks burning. Fred just giggled at his girlfriend's discomfort until Molly turned the topic onto him. "And you Fred; you have a spot in this too. I'm sure your father could enlighten you on some of the precautions as well." Fred grimaced at the thought but thankfully Sirius spoke up.

"I think they both understand Molly; let the poor kids eat." Mel shot a thankful glance at the man and spooned a mouthful of potatoes. Once dinner was over, all the kids returned to their rooms to pack for school. With every piece of clothing Melody placed in her trunk; the less she wanted to go back. Echo lay tucked under her pile of clothes and meowed at Mel.

"What do you think I should do? You'd be happy either way huh?" Melody asked her cat, scratching the feline's ears.

"We're talking to animals now? Should I be concerned?" Her favorite voice sounded from the doorway. Fred came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Still having doubts?"

"I just don't like the feeling of looking over my shoulder for the next term. It's unsettling." Mel admitted, sighing deeply.

"I know; I would never tell you how to feel or what to do. I want you to feel safe; but I'll be honest here Mel. I don't think anywhere is safe right now. The Ministry is falling apart, Dumbledore is all sorts of cooked right now, Hogwarts speaks for itself at the moment. I don't even think the Burrow can be considered safe." Fred stated, turning Melody around to him. "It's really about where you'd prefer to feel less safe." Her eyes were full of worry and fear and Fred knew she was more scared than she was telling him; and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Stupid education." She mumbled, earning a chuckle from Fred. "Why can't I be brilliant at Charms and Potions like a couple of twins I know and open up my own business soon?"

"We can't all be as lucky as me." Fred whispered. "Seriously, I think we can suffer through one more term at Hogwarts; then we have our entire future ahead of us." Melody beamed up at Fred with her emerald eyes.

"Our future?"

"You can't get rid of me easily love." Fred winked.

As soon as the sorting ceremony was done and the new DADA professor had been introduced; Umbridge, Melody knew it was going to take a miracle for her to get through this term. Thankfully, she had Fred and George with her. "Did you see the outfit she had on?" Angelina asked while they were walking into the common room.

"It should be illegal to have that much pink on at once." Melody scrunched up her nose. It was no secret that she hated that colour as she donned mostly purples, blacks, greys and the Gryffindor house colours. "This is going to be a long term." She mumbled to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Toad**

Weeks went by at the speed of a dead slug thanks to Professor Umbridge tormenting everyone inside and outside of the classroom. Harry had already gotten detention for speaking the truth in her class and Melody was very close to getting the same treatment. Today felt like that day.

"Ms. Young, please refrain from doodling. There are quite a few more important things that need your attention in this class." The toad demanded in her cheerily disgusting tone.

"That's likely." Melody mumbled, head on her hand, continuing her doodle.

"Something to say Ms. Young?" Fred and George were snickering behind Melody as Umbridge approached the bored girl.

"You said there's more important things that need my attention in this class." Melody stated simply. "I disagree. You are teaching us nothing that will protect us if we were in real danger. Let me just throw this textbook at the dementor or poke the basilisk with my quill." Melody snarked. Umbridge was turning a new shade of pink as Melody's words sunk in.

"I wouldn't expect a half-blood as you to know anything about the dangers of this world." Umbridge retorted.

"Then you would be mistaken. I know my fair share; more than you I see." Melody snapped back. "You know nothing; and what you think you know will get you and this school killed." Melody snarled, gathering her things. "I'll see you for detention later Professor." And she left the classroom.

For dinner, Fred and George found Mel in the Great Hall. Fred placed a huge kiss on her lips which caught her by surprise. "What was that for?" Mel laughed. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Kissing for two; George can't kiss you so." Fred explained as George nodded his head in agreement. "What you did in DADA was amazing and Umbridge sent us all to copy three chapters the rest of the class while she pouted." Melody smiled at the professors' defeat.

"She's bloody useless. We ended up getting detention too though because we set some dung traps under her desk. A hundred percent worth it." George smirked, kissing Angelina who came up beside him.

"Another detention George?" Angelina mused.

"It's the first one of the term and we're weeks in. Technically we're behind." George defended.

Around 8:00, Fred, George and Melody walked to Umbridge's office, waiting for their punishment. Her office was full of tacky tea plates with meowing cats on them. "I see your future in forty years Mel." George joked, earning a punch from Melody on the shoulder.

"Kill me first. I won't look at Echo the same way again." Melody whispered.

"Please, have a seat at each table with my quills on them. Misters Weasley will write "I will not set traps." And for you Ms. Young, you will write 'I know nothing'." Professor Umbridge instructed as she entered the office.

"How many times?" George asked.

"Until it sinks in."

"Where's our ink?" Fred asked, holding a quill.

"You won't need any." Melody crossed her eyes in confusion but started writing her lines. Whether it was her anger coursing through her or not, but her left hand began burning. The words were beginning to etch into her hand.

"This is medieval." Melody seethed, throwing down her quill.

"I suggest you pick that quill up before I increase your little boyfriends' lines. Fred's eyes were sour with pain as his own hand was being marred. George had his fist clenched tight in pain. She searched the boys' eyes, desperate to help them but she knew she had lost. " ?"

"I heard you." Melody retorted. She picked up the quill and began writing more lines. Tears threatened but she refused to show the toad her pain. Sweat was dripping from her forehead as she slowly wrote out each letter. Fred cursed under his breath as George was turning pale.

"Okay, I think you three understand now. Back to the dorms with you." Umbridge relented. The three threw down their quills and exited the office quickly.

Melody grasped her hand tightly as blood trickled out of the marks. "I will fucking kill her." She seethed as Fred grasped her hand softly. His eyes were warm with concern despite his own pain.

"She's insane. There's no beating her." George cursed, wrapping his hand in a tissue.

"We just have to get more clever." Fred corrected his brother. "We won't be beat by her." Melody knew Fred was angry and she knew that would make him think more outside the box.

Weeks went by again the speed of a slug and the twins had gotten their fair share of detentions; but Melody kept her head down. She didn't want to go through that pain again or see those bloody cat plates again. Harry had convinced Mel and the boys to join Dumbledores' Army; teaching the other students how to defend themselves against bad magic. It was exciting and scary at the same time defying the rules.

Ron and Melody had been partnered up for a stand-off. "I'll go easy on you okay?" Ron whispered to her while Melody laughed at him. They stood at opposite sides of the room and Melody hexed him with 'stupefy' immediately. Fred and George traded coins and Mel knew Fred had bet on her. "Better treat me to a butterbeer with that." She smiled at her boyfriend who winked at her in reply.

They were casting their patronus when they heard banging against the rock wall. Fred and George stood in front of Melody, Ginny and Hermionie with their wands raised when Filch, Umbridge and Draco crashed through the walls. "Finally, we found you." Cho Chang stood in Draco's grasp, looking miserable.

The detentions that followed seemed to get progressively worse. Melody's hand was almost purple from the bruising and sensitive to the touch. She sat on the common room couch, trying to study her charms homework when George and Fred stumbled in from their own detention. Fred would normally kiss her on sight but he just waved at her and tore off upstairs behind his brother.

"That's strange." Melody mumbled to herself but chose not to overthink it, maybe they cooked up a brilliant idea and had to rush to implement it. However, the days that followed, Fred seemed more distant and almost seemed to avoid Melody; she wasn't the only one to notice.

"Did you and Fred have a fight?" Ginny asked during breakfast. "He would normally be plastered right next to you at every meal; but he hasn't been the last few days." Melody looked up at the young girl and knew she was only voicing her own observations.

"No we haven't fallen out. I just assumed your brothers have been working on their inventions the last few days since they found that spot in Diagon Alley." Melody answered her. Ginny gave her an incredulous look. "I know it all seems strange. But he won't stop to talk to me; so I don't know what the problem is."

"Hopefully he isn't planning to break up with you." Alicia piped up, earning a glare from Ginny. "What? If Melody's logic is true and they're working; George would be avoiding Angie; but they're tighter than ever." Alicia defended herself. Melody's heart plummeted at the thought of Fred breaking up with her.

"Excuse me." Melody whispered, leaving the table.

"Nice one Alicia." Melody heard Ginny tell Alicia.

Melody searched the corridors for the twins and found them outside the kitchens whispering to each other. "Your girl is here." George tilted his head to the approaching Melody.

"Hi love, you okay?" He smiled at her, leaning in for a kiss that Mel ducked. "What's wrong?"

"I know you're planning something Fred. Please just tell me. I can't handle the stress anymore." Melody cried, playing with her ring nervously. Fred turned to her slowly, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"I'll...uh...leave you in private." George stated awkwardly, walking away briskly.

"Just break up with me already." Melody whispered. Fred's eyes widened and grasped Mel's trembling hands tightly.

"Why on earth would you think that's what I was planning?" He asked her earnestly. He could see tears pricking her eyes; she never wanted to cry in front of him; but she was hurting. "I love you Mel, why would I break up with you?" Those words were enough for Melody to release her tears.

"You've been avoiding me; secret whispering with George that I'm normally a part of. My mind went to the worst case scenario." She explained. "And bloody Alicia put the idea in my head." Fred's eyes bore into hers and pulled her in for a tight embrace. "What is going on Fred?" She asked into his chest.

Fred sighed heavily and knew he had to tell her now or never. "We're leaving school." Melody froze in his arms and turned her head up to look at him. "We're setting off in a few days. We have the shop; we don't need this torment here." Fred explained, gazing down at Melody.

"You're leaving me? What happened to our talk over the summer? Suffering through one more term?" She managed to ask.

"I was going to ask you to come with me; but I know your education means a lot to you. I couldn't ask you to give that up for me." Fred tried to hide his pain, but Mel could see it in his eyes. This was hurting him just as much as she.

"You know I'd go with you." She admitted. Fred nodded his head. "It's only a few more months Fred."

"We can't keep doing this. Umbridge is horrible and I don't like leaving you here by any means. However, this is George and my decision."

"One your mother will kill you for." Mel sniffed, earning a laugh from Fred.

"True, but we're used to being the disappointing sons."

"You're many things Fred Weasley, but never a disappointment." Melody smiled, placing a kiss on Fred's lips. They stood together, hugging for a while until Melody started laughing. Fred's eyebrows furrowed as she stepped away from Mel. "I can't believe I thought you would break up with me." Fred joined in on her laughing.

"I know! You silly girl. You're the best thing that could happen to me; I may be stupid at times; but not stupid enough to let you go."

"I'm going to miss you." Melody admitted.

"Mel?" Fred asked quietly. She looked up at him with clear eyes; he knew she would be okay without him.

"I love you." He smiled, earning a kiss from Melody.

"I love you too Fred."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- New Beginnings **

Ending the term without Fred and George was hard; but worth it when she graduated Hogwarts with high marks and a shining recommendation from McGonagall. Molly almost squeezed the life out of Melody when she showed the woman her marks. "Oh my goodness, I'm so proud of you! What will you end up doing dear?" The matriarch asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure, I haven't thought about it much." Melody admitted. Hermionie and Ginny giggled as Melody blushed at the admittance.

"Plenty of time to think about it now that you're home." Molly smiled, kissing Melody's head gently. A 'woosh' sounded and Melody knew that Fred and George had apparated to the Burrow from their store.

"One more day and we'll be opening!" George announced excitedly. They had been working around the clock to set up their shop and it looked brilliant. Even Melody managed to spare some time to help them set up the shelves and stock.

"How could we forget? You've been talking about it for weeks now." Ron groaned.

"Hey, be nice to your brother; when they're rich you'll be sorry you weren't." Hermionie chided him. Ron rolled his eyes and stuffed a pastry in his mouth. "You do need to think about your future Mel, jobs go quick these days." She whispered to her friend who groaned.

"Are we talking about Melody's future?" Fred asked, kissing Melody gently and giving his mum a hug. "You don't want to be a stay at home wife while the husband runs his joke shop?" He joked, winking at Mel.

"You tell me you love me four months ago and now it's a marriage talk? Easy Weasley." Melody laughed. "Besides, I'll go crazy being cooped up in that flat above the store. I am independent afterall." Melody puffed out her chest with a smile.

"Of course you are; still would be nice coming home to someone other than that brother of mine." Fred whispered.

"Hey! I'm right here." George called out with a frown. "Will we see you all at the grand opening tomorrow?" He asked the room and they all agreed.

"Care to have a sneak peek?" Fred whispered to Mel. "We haven't had a lot of alone time since you got home."

"Did someone miss me?" Melody winked.

"You have no idea!" George interrupted them. "Always moaning about it." George groaned. Fred shot him a glare but offered his hand to Mel, who took it eagerly.

They apparated to the shop and a large smile spread on Mel's face. The large shop was stock full of products and candies from every corner. "All this will be animated obviously for tomorrow." Fred pointed out.

"It's bright already without all the magic. It looks amazing. I'm so proud of you." Melody smiled, hugging her boyfriend tightly. "You're going to be so successful; we all need a bit of light nowadays."

Fred let her wander the store for awhile while he bucked up enough courage to tell her the real reason he asked to be alone with her. He had left school and opened up this joke shop, survived his mothers' wrath of anger, and this one question terrified him. "Mel?" He finally asked. She turned to him expectedly. "I know I was joking about the husband/wife thing earlier." He started carefully.

"Obviously." Melody laughed, approaching him.

"I wasn't joking about coming home to someone though." Fred admitted. He fiddled with a silver key in his hand and held it out to Melody. "Will you move in with me?" Melody smiled at him and took the key from his hand.

"I'd love to." Fred smiled at her and enveloped Mel in a hug. Fred grasped Melody's waist and placed a deep kiss on her lips. She responded eagerly and felt her tongue dance with his. "I've missed you." She moaned into his lips.

"I've missed you." Fred replied, pulling Melody into his arms and carrying her to the counter top. "I feel like I should take you to the room." He moaned into her kisses.

"Or right here works." Melody suggested, unbuttoning Fred's shirt eagerly.

"This is why I love you." Fred laughed as he pulled Mel's shirt over her head. His kisses were hot and drove Mel crazy as she dug her nails into Fred's back. He thrust into her; feeling how tight she was. It had been some months since their last intimate moment and both were hungry for each other. "Merlin, I can get used to this every day."

"Bit presumptuous of you, love." Mel moaned into Fred's shoulder as he continued his thrusting. "Maybe you're not far off." She groaned as she felt herself tightening around him. She bit lip to keep her noise down but Fred pulled her lip away with his teeth.

"I want to hear you."

"Everyone else doesn't." Melody breathed, her eyes rolling back with pleasure. She was losing the endurance fight and Fred knew it. He increased his speed and captured Mel's lips with his in one last searing kiss before she released herself; Fred following close behind her. They stood there trying to catch their breaths before Fred gathered the discarded clothing.

"Does this little flat have a shower?" Melody finally asked, her eyebrow arched.

"Of course it does…?" Fred answered, realizing her train of thought. "We just finished, you want more?"

"I'll make some dinner and give you a moment to... recharge and then we can shower; is all I'm saying." Melody smirked and ran upstairs.

"This girl will be the death of me." Fred smiled but followed after her.

The next day, the store was bustling with patrons. Melody was running around stocking shelf after shelf while Fred and George welcomed everyone in. "I'm not even the owner here!" She called out to the two of them.

"You're doing a fine job sweetheart!" Fred winked at her and earned a growl from her.

"We did it Freddie." George hugged his brother quickly and continued helping guests.

The day flew by and happy patrons left with bags of goodies. George had bought a firewhiskey bottle for the occasion and poured a glass for Fred and Melody who sat on the checkout counter. "Everything hurts." Melody mumbled, rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm sure not just from the store opening." Fred winked at her as she smacked him lightly.

"Please tell me you didn't christen the store…?" George groaned into his glass.

"Of course not." Fred and Melody answered in unison.

"Gross." George whispered as Fred and Melody laughed at his disgusted frown.

"Here's to a great first day!" Fred toasted with his brother and girlfriend. "Cheers!"

Melody could get used to a life like this, but she knew she needed her own thing; her own space. Living and working with your boyfriend could only spell disaster and she didn't want to lose this happiness she fought so hard to find.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Grave Loyalties**

Melody was surfing through the internet for any jobs that sparked her interest. "Professor? I'd kill myself. Auror? Not likely. Research department? Ugh...just petrify me." Everything seemed mundane and pointless to her and it was beginning to frustrate her. The flat was pristine at all times which was difficult as the twins were the most unorganized men she knew. However, she didn't have a job so she made sure they had a clean home to come back to every day to make up for the lack of salary coming in. Fred came up the stairs and placed a kiss on Mel's head; noticing her job search.

"Nothing today?" He asked, releasing his tie from his neck.

"I'm so picky. I don't want to be stuck in a cubicle all day and I really don't want to put my life on the line either." Melody explained. "I want to make a difference somehow." Fred nodded in understanding. "It seems so easy for everyone else to have a plan. I'm so lost." Melody groaned and placed her head on the desk in exasperation.

"Love, the Dark Lord is hammering down pretty hard right now. Lives are being lost and families ruined. No one will blame you for not having your life planned out at this very moment." Fred pointed out. Melody groaned again and Fred smiled at her. He placed a comforting hand on her back and whispered into her ear; "Position for stay at home wife is open." Melody shot up and glared at Fred.

"I will petrify you." She warned, but a hint of tease was in her eyes.

"There she is; thought I lost you there in that self-wallowing." He wrapped her up in an embrace and stroked her hair. "Everything will work out, we just have to make it through tonight." Melody groaned into his chest as she remembered what they promised they'd do.

"We should probably get going then. It's almost time." Melody said.

They apparated to where the Order instructed them to be right on time. Harry was already arguing with everyone about their plan; vehemently against it.

"Taking that, becoming me!" Harry was fuming. "I won't have it!"

"Well, none of us really fancy it mate." Fred pointed out honestly, followed by George cracking a joke about being stuck as a speckled git forever.

"Yeah, why would I risk this...?" Mel smiled, pointing at her face. "Unless it was extremely important of course." Harry looked frustrated at her, but she continued. "Harry, you're not winning this; we're doing it, end of story. We need to get you somewhere safe." Harry growled some more but Moody shook up a vial and approached Fred and George.

"Polyjuice potion, I won't lie; it tastes like Goblin piss." He growled and handed the vial to Fred.

"Have a lot of experience with that, do you Mad-Eye?" Moody just glared at Fred. "Just trying to diffuse the tension." He sang; taking a swig of the potion.

The vial went around the room as each of the members turned into Harry. "We're identical!" Mel heard the twins say. She smirked as she looked on at the group, fully aware not everyone will make it through this.

As soon as the brooms were in the air, death eaters surrounded them. Sparks flew everywhere at all the Harry's. Mel barely missed a shot aimed at her and she almost lost her balance. She desperately wanted to look around for the twins; but she knew she couldn't distract herself, she had to get back to the Burrow.

Wind stung her face as she battled through the curses when suddenly she got hit with a blinding yellow light and fell a few feet through the air until she regained her balance on the broom. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs but she was unharmed. She landed safely on the ground and ran into Hermionie's open arms. "That was a terrifying experience I don't want to have again." She felt herself changing back to herself as Hermionie checked her over.

"Did you get hit? I saw a yellow flash." Hermionie asked worriedly.

"I did, but I feel fine; no mark or pain. It was strange." Melody shrugged. George and Lupin appeared suddenly, George's ear bleeding profusely. "George!" Mel screamed and grabbed him.

"Take him inside! One of Snape's curses got him." Lupin said to Molly. Mel let the mother take her son and turned to wait for Fred nervously. Ron appeared suddenly and Hermionie ran to his arms. Melody smiled slightly at the reunion; so far everyone was alive. _Where was Fred and Arthur? _

Suddenly the two appeared with no obvious injuries. Mel sighed and ran to Fred; jumping into his arms. "Thank Merlin you're okay." She whispered into his neck. Fred squeezed her hard and kissed her neck. For a second, things were okay and she detached herself from Fred. "George is hurt, he's in the living room." Fred froze and followed Melody quickly into the house. George lay on the couch, his mother brushing her fingers through his hair comfortingly.

"How are you feeling Georgie?" Fred asked, kneeling at his brother's side.

"Saint-like." George mumbled, Melody cocked her head to the side.

"Come again?" Fred asked, equally confused at his brother's comment.

"Saint-like. I'm holey Fred, get it?" George smiled, pointing at his missing ear.

Fred smiled and rolled his eyes. "In the whole wide world of ear related humour, and you go with "I'm holey"? It's pathetic."

"Still reckon I'm better looking than you though, eh Melody?" George smiled at his friend behind Fred. She approached George and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"It'll be our little secret." She whispered, winking at the twin. Suddenly pain ran through Melody's head. She screamed and clutched her head tightly. Flashes of magic, death eaters, and Voldemort buzzed through her head as she screamed through it.

"Mel? Lupin! Dad!" Fred yelled, trying to hold Melody as her body shook with pain as another wave hit her. "What is happening to her?" Fred asked, fear in his voice.

"I think...ahhh! I'm seeing the future." Mel screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. Hermionie ran in with Lupin and Arthur behind her.

"It's the yellow flash! She got hit but she said she was fine!" Hermionie explained to the group. Mel screamed again and fell to her knees. The pain was becoming too much as she saw flashes of Harry, Voldemort, and shadows fighting endlessly. Hermionie ducked out of the room quickly.

"She can't take much more!" Fred pleaded to his dad. Fred held Melody's crying head as another wave hit her. "Do something!" He yelled at the men just standing there.

Lupin looked lost, he had never seen this before. Arthur looked down at his son and Melody and looked just as lost as Lupin. "I think we have to let her ride it out." Hermionie said, returning to the living room, with a book in hand. Fred shook his head at Melody's cries, desperate to end her pain. "It's a temporary hex, it'll hurt bloody murder, but it will stop. They wanted her to see what future they had planned. Almost like a threat." She explained sadly.

Melody could barely breathe at this point; each wave hitting her harder than the last. Fred squeezed her to his chest, kissing her hair soothingly. A few minutes went by that felt like hours and the flashes finally stopped.

"Ow…" Melody whispered as Fred rocked her in his arms. "My brain feels melted."

"Fred, take her to your old room, she's probably exhausted. Everyone, give George some space too. We all must rest when we can." Molly ordered. The room emptied and Fred helped Mel up the stairs.

"Easy love, I've got you." Fred whispered, helping her into bed. Mel was silent but her body was shaking. He pulled the covers back and took off Mel's boots. She tried to take her shirt and jeans off but she was too weak. "I think sleeping in your clothes for tonight won't be a bad idea." Fred smiled, placing her boots on the ground.

"Help me please. I hate sleeping in jeans." Melody asked, her eyes tired. Fred froze and a flash of nervousness appeared. "You've seen me naked Fred. How is this any different?"

"I didn't have the threat of my mother barging in for one." He pointed out, shifting his weight on his feet. Mel rolled her eyes and waited for him to approach her. "Alright, here let me help."

"So I can add 'surviving a curse' to my resume." She joked but Fred was stoic. "Hey, I'm alright Fred."

"You and George. I could have lost you both." He whispered, anger and fear in his voice.

"You didn't though. We're alright. George is joking around and I'm...half-naked." Mel shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't lose you; either of you." Fred said as his eyes burned with unshed tears. "I won't survive it." Melody's eyes softened and reached for Fred's hands.

"Come here." Fred lay down beside her and heard her heart beating. "I'm alive. We'll be more careful and we will survive this war." She promised, brushing Fred's hair with her fingers. "Let's get some rest." The couple didn't take long to fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Melody was back in her fighting form; despite a slight headache. George was up and bandaged and making jokes with everyone around the table. Fred was unceremoniously quiet and Melody knew why; he was still thinking about George and Melody's injuries. "Hey, buck up. There's a wedding today; it's a happy occasion." Melody smiled, kissing Fred warmly.

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder to smile." He winked at her. The morning was spent setting up Bill and Fleur's wedding and Molly was almost impossible to please. Melody had managed to avoid her wrath for the most part but when it came to setting up the food; she made the mistake of placing the soft rolls too far from the jams and all hell broke loose.

"I'll take care of this! There is no time for mistakes. All must be perfect!" Molly wasn't Fleur's biggest fan so Melody could only imagine how she would be when Fred and her got married. _Wait what? When? _Melody shook her head clear of those thoughts and slipped out the kitchen before she was ordered to do anything more. It was time to get dressed anyway.

She chose a teal blue dress that stopped at her thighs. She was already tall so most dresses would stop at that length anyway. She slipped on her silver flats and silver teardrop earrings when she heard a knock at the door. Fred walked in with a small box in his hand. "You look beautiful already." He smiled warmly. Melody blushed and went to start on straightening her hair. "I have something for you."

"Oh? It's not my birthday love." Melody laughed.

"It doesn't have to be a special occasion for me to give you something." Fred rolled his eyes. "I've had this for a few weeks and I thought that the wedding would be a good time for you to wear it." He handed her the box and she opened it gently. Inside, a beautiful charm bracelet lay in the satin with a crescent moon shaped charm already latched on it. "I would never dream of giving you a necklace when I know how important that one is. So a bracelet was my option." Fred explained, seeing Melody blink away tears as she wrapped it around her wrist.

"I love it, thank you Fred." She sniffed, capturing his lips warmly. They walked down to the wedding and enjoyed the festivities.

Everyone took to the dance floor to enjoy this rare time of happiness as the music tranced the tent. Fred and melody clung to each other in a slow song. "I never thought I'd be this happy. With you, with this family, in this life. I owe this all to you Fred Weasley." Melody whispered,

"I'll only take partial credit; you made your own life and your own happiness. I'm just lucky enough to be involved." Fred corrected her, pulling her close to him. Suddenly a patronus appeared in the center of the dancefloor and announced that the Minister was dead and everyone was in danger. Death eaters surrounded the tent and started hexing the guests. "Melody!" Fred called her as the shadows separated them. Melody could see Hermionie, Ron and Harry apparate away to safety.

"Fred!" Melody screamed as a death eater grabbed her and pulled her into the apparition. Fred reached for her and just made it as they tumbled out onto a cold, stone floor. "Where are we?" She coughed as dust filled her lungs.

"Fear not my dear; we just want to ask you a few questions about your dear friend, Harry Potter." An eerily familiar screech sounded. Bellatrix Lestrange stood in front of the couple with an evil smirk on her face. Fred gulped as he reached for Melody but another death eater pulled him away from her. "And if we all cooperate, you'll live."


	17. Chapter 17

**This one was fun! The story is coming to close soon as you could probably tell I'm trying to stick to the book story line. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17- Scars**

Fred looked on in terror as Bellatrix had a strong hold on Melody's throat. "Now dearie, struggling will only prolong this; be a good half-blood traitor and sit still." Melody spat in the dark witches' face at the insult, earning her a slap in reply. Melody fell to the floor in pain as Bellatrix got into her face. "You will tell me where Potter is or so help me; I will make you suffer until the light in your eyes dies like your mothers' did." Melody froze at her mothers' mention. Bellatrix smirked, knowing she hit the right nerve.

"You weren't there." Melody whispered; flashes of the memory burned into her brain. Bellatrix laughed loudly and pointed her wand at Mel's throat. Fred fought against his restraints, desperate to help Mel.

"No, I didn't have the pleasure of killing that muggle; however, I did hear the wonderful story of your brother crying his eyes out until his last breath. Also, I know how your mother begged for her life like a coward."

"She wasn't a coward!" Mel shouted. Bellatrix cursed at her as Melody's scream rang through the hall. Fred winced at his girlfriend's cries, desperate to run to her. Another death eater had him in a tight bind spell so he could not move. "She was the bravest woman I ever knew; standing up to certain death." Melody managed to cry through the pain, blood trickling from her mouth. Bellatrix cursed her again, eager to get Harry's location.

"Tell me where he is, girl! He isn't worth dying for." Bellatrix screamed, losing her patience.

"I will never tell you; you'll have to kill me." Melody whispered when the pain subsided. Fred's eyes were pleading into her, begging her to reconsider. She met his eyes with pain and sadness; he knew she would never give Harry up; but Fred didn't want her to die because of it. Bellatrix saw the gaze between Fred and Melody and started cackling. "What's so funny?"

"You say that, and I believe you. It's no fun when the victim doesn't care to live; no begging, no resolves; you just give up. You have no one to live for; what's the point?" Melody furrowed her brows at the witch in confusion. Fred was trying to break free of his spell; but to no avail; realizing what Bellatrix was getting at. She was going to use him against Melody.

"However, I found your Achilles heel." She cackled, pointing her wand at Fred. "Love." She pulled Fred over to Melody and threw him down next to her. The two looked at each other in fear and waited for Bellatrix to do her worst. "You love him. A Weasley. Tell me, Ms. Young, is he worth dying for? Oh wait, I'm sorry, let me rephrase. Is he worth Harry's life?" Melody froze at Bellatrix's words. She was using Fred against her; she had no choice and Bellatrix knew it.

"You are a piece of work, you know that Lestrange?" Fred spat, trying to get to his feet. A curse rang through Melody again and at her screams, Fred fell back to her. "Please stop, you're going to kill her."

"That's the point you twit. Now, where is Mr. Potter?" She asked Fred this time. "Tell me, and you save her. Simple really." The evil smirk on the witches' face angered Fred. She had them both in the palm of her hands and she knew it. Melody's screams ceased as Fred contemplated his options. Melody lay still, breaths shallow and almost non-existent and blood pooled at the corner of her mouth.

"Fred?" She managed to whisper. Fred turned to her, fear evident in every point on his face. "Don't tell her; I'll be okay." Mel tried.

"No love, you're dying. I have to save you; remember I can't lose you." Fred cried, wanting desperately to hold his girlfriend in her seemingly final moments. Melody smiled and she knew he was right. Bellatrix was losing her patience at the two but then Melody stopped breathing completely and let her eyes close finally. "No. No! Melody! Please wake up; come back to me. Please! I need you here!" Fred's cries didn't stir Melody as Bellatrix started cackling again. "You demon! How dare you!" Fred screamed but Bellatrix cursed at him to fall back to the cobblestone a few yards back.

"I was very clear, Weasley. Give me Potter and you both go free. Now she's dead and it is up to you. Think of your family dear boy; could they lose another son?" She rounded on Fred and before she could curse him again, a voice sounded from behind her.

"I am really tired of hearing your voice." Melody stood with her wand in hand and cursed Bellatrix into a bind spell. She petrified the other death eater standing by the door and fell to the ground weakly. She managed to free Fred from his spell and he came running over to her. "Miss me?" She managed, gripping onto Fred's arms for support.

"You have no idea." Fred cried, gathering Melody in his arms. "We have to go; I'll carry you; and no arguing." Melody held her hands up in defeat. Fred scooped her up and ran out the hall; desperate to put a lot of distance between them and this dreadful place.

Melody had never been so happy to be at The Burrow. After the death eaters attacked the wedding, the rest of the family gathered at the house. She lay on the couch and allowed Ginny to patch her cuts on her arm while Molly buzzed around the room unsure of what to do. Fred and George were sipping on whiskey in the corner. "Uh Mel? Did you see this?" Ginny asked quietly, turning Mel's forearm over. The word _traitor_ was sketched unto her arm, blood still trickling from it. Melody shook her head as Fred came over to investigate.

"That evil witch. I should have done something." Fred seethed, not looking Melody in the eye.

"Don't. We did what we could with the situation handed to us. We're lucky we even got out." Melody pointed out, wincing as Ginny wrapped her forearm. "Thank you Gin." Melody reached for Fred but he walked back to his brother.

"It's strange they even grabbed you both at all." Molly pondered.

"She knew about my mothers' death; I knew one day that it would come back to haunt me. Fred just grabbed me during the apparition. Then used him against me." Melody mumbled, stretching herself out on the couch.

"What do we do now?" George asked from the corner.

"I have an idea." Fred replied.

Weeks passed and George and Fred enlisted the help of Lee Jordan to start a radio show to announce the survivors and the missing in the muggle and magical world. It was a bittersweet project, but it kept the boys busy. Melody couldn't help but notice how many children had been orphaned already during this war. Her heart broke for the kids as she knew how it felt to be alone; thankfully she had the Weasley's but not everyone was as lucky as her.

"What will happen to the children that have lost their parents?" Melody asked Arthur one afternoon over a cup of coffee.

"The Ministry of Childcare will take as many in as they can and try to find their families and if they can't then they'll go into a foster system. It's a long, gruelling process. And unfortunately, not a top priority right now." Arthur answered her. Melody dropped her head sadly and sipped on her coffee.

"It's sad, those kids being alone and scared." She mumbled, petting Echo on her lap. Arthur realized what the girl was feeling and cleared his throat.

"They will take care of them. Maybe something you can look into after this war?" Melody picked her head up at the thought of her joining the Ministry of Childcare. "Someone with a heart like yours will be welcome in their ranks; especially after your marks." Arthur smiled.

"Thank you Arthur." Melody had taken to rubbing her 'traitor' scar absentmindedly and Arthur noticed.

"Those scars will heal in time." He whispered, eyeing her forearm. "All of them." Melody realized he wasn't just talking about the physical ones.

"Fred won't look at me since the attack. I don't know why." Melody admitted.

"He has scars of his own to heal. He almost lost you...twice my dear. He loves you." Arthur answered.

"He has a funny way of showing it." Melody mumbled.

"He gets it from his mum. Fear often clouds the judgement and he is only seeing fear right now; but he feels love. So he keeps his distance until he sees love again. It will take time." Arthur explained. "Talk to him; force him to face his fears. He's stubborn."

"Like his mum?" Melody smirked.

"Well, I'll take some of that blame too." Arthur smiled.

That night, Melody asked to speak to Fred alone after the broadcast. Lee and George vacated the space quickly when she glared at the two. Fred sighed heavily and knew Melody meant business. She sat in front of him and crossed her arms. "If you look at me, I won't break. If you touch me, I won't break. If you acknowledged me, I won't bloody break." Melody stated, slapping Fred's knee to get his attention. He turned his burning glare at her and she retracted slightly at the fire in his eyes.

"You almost died. Like you stopped breathing Mel. I felt you stop bloody breathing in my arms!" He snapped, getting to his feet. He ran his hands through his hair roughly and took a deep breath. "I will never forget that feeling or utter heartbreak at the sight of your limp body; fake or not; it scared me." He explained.

"It was the only way to distract her long enough to get the upper hand." Melody defended herself, standing up. "I will not apologize for saving us!"

"I'm not asking you to!" Fred snapped back.

"Then what is the problem? Why won't you touch me? You haven't slept next to me in weeks saying you're 'working' which is bullshit because I come down in the morning and you're on the damn couch!" Fred winced at her words and knew he was caught. "You won't look at me, you won't talk to me. I am here! For someone so worried about me dying, you're sure acting like I'm a ghost!" Anger was evident in both their eyes and faces as they remained silent for a beat.

"Fuck it." Fred whispered and grasped Melody's face in his hands and crushed her lips to his. She almost fought back until she melted into him; eager for his touch even if filled with anger. "I'm sorry." He managed to say between feverfull kisses. "I'm an idiot, I know. I fucked up but for right now...just be with me." He pleaded.

Melody replied by biting his lip. He growled and pulled her up in his arms and sat her on the bed. Clothes were torn off hungrily and they tasted and felt each other for the first time in a month.

"I would say I could get used to this, but I don't want you to ignore me for a month again just to have mind blowing sex again." Melody laughed, laying on Fred's chest. "Care to explain your behavior?"

"Fear got the better of me. I can't explain it much more than that. It doesn't explain much but please know that I am sorry." Fred tried, rubbing her back soothingly. Her skin was scarred still from Bellatrix's torture but they were fading; he himself had some on his back. Arthurs words echoed in her mind and knew this was temporary.

"I love you Fred. Nothing will change that." Melody replied to him quietly.

"I love you too. Now may be a good time to tell you that we didn't put a silence charm on the door." Fred whispered.

"Fuck." Melody cursed, knowing Molly probably heard them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- Battle of Hogwarts **

"So this is it? The battle is to be had at Hogwarts?" George asked as the room fell silent.

"That's Voldemort's plan. We have to buy the kids enough time to find the Horcruxes." Remus explained. "We leave in a few hours."

Fred and Melody lay together in his old room, Echo laying on Mel's stomach. The couple hadn't spoken in about half an hour. The weight of what was going to happen soon was heavy on their minds, the weight of what was in Fred's pocket even heavier on his mind. "Fred?" His arm was around Mel's shoulders when she looked up to him. "I'm not too proud to admit that I am terrified." She whispered. Fred turned to face his girl and saw tears threatening. "What if we don't make it?"

That was the million pound question. No one knew who would survive this. They didn't know if they'd even win, was it even a possibility? Fred's heart hurt at Mel's tears, knowing this very well could be the last time they see each other. He grasped her hand tightly and kissed her forehead lightly. The time was now to come clean with everything he had bottled up.

"I'm scared too. I'm scared of losing my family and you. We will fight and we will make a difference; whether we live or die." He sounded so confident, so serious. "I love you Mel. I always have and always will even in death." Mel let tears roll down her cheeks at Fred's touching words. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you; no matter how long it may be." He reached into his pocket and held out the black satin box. Mel stopped breathing. The most gorgeous crystal clear diamond sat on a silver band with intricate woven knots on it and sat in the box he held out to her. "I will get you something so much better when the world gets back to normal, but for now...Melody Young, will you marry me?" She threw her arms around Fred's neck and kissed him passionately.

"I thought you'd never ask." She whispered, placing the ring on her finger carefully. "And this is perfect. Gorgeous." She smiled at Fred who had regained his confidence back. "Were you worried about my answer?" She laughed. He nodded quickly. "I love you Fred Weasley. Nothing will change that, not even Voldemort."

"Fred? Melody? Time to go." Lupin called from downstairs.

"We can do this." Fred stated.

At the castle, Melody and Fred stood with the Weasley family ready for battle. McGonnagal had behind her a group of young kids looking scared and unsure of their surroundings. "They were dropped off by the healers. They're orphans." She whispered in explanation. Melody shot them a sad look as they all crowded tightly together. Fred squeezed Melody's hand in comfort.

She could see Angelina, Oliver, and Alicia had taken their brooms and prepared for an air assault, planning their attack. Ginny and her mother chose to stay close to McGonagall near the entrance. Fred and George were assigned the Astrology tower to evade any air assaults and Percy chose to stay close to Bill and Fleur. "I'll stay with the kids; they're probably terrified." Melody told Fred who shot her a look of concern.

"They'll be easier targets Mel." He whispered truthfully. Mel placed a hand on his cheek and kissed his lips softly.

"That's why I'm staying by them. They're just kids, love. They're alone and scared." Fred knew he wasn't going to win this argument. He knew Melody wouldn't abandon the kids, it just wasn't in her.

"Be safe, and call out if you need help." Fred told her, his eyes burning into hers. "Always mine?"

"Always yours." Melody whispered, turning to the kids and corralling them to the courtyard. Fred and George found themselves climbing to the Astrology tower and gazed up to the magical shield around them.

"You okay Freddie?" George asked his brother.

"Yeah." Fred replied shakily, tears pricking his eyes.

"Me too." George smiled, nudging his brother. The two were terrified, it was obvious. However, they knew they could hold their own in this battle for a while at least. "You asked her huh?" George asked. Fred nodded, a smile etched on his face.

"I love her Georgie."

"Good. Use that to survive this. Someone to go home to other than me." George smiled, hearing the approaching death eaters. The two brothers gripped their wands tightly in preparation. It was time.

Flashes of red, green, white and debris appeared everywhere on the grounds. Melody's mind blocked out any other thoughts besides surviving this almost impossible task. She used the idea of going home to Fred tonight, marrying him one day, and living the life she knew she finally deserved to ward off any attacker that came her way. Anger and fear coursed through her with every deflection spell she used as she had the kids tucked behind her in the Great Hall entrance. She could hear them crying but she did the best she could to defend them. Ginny came up behind her and deflected a curse away from Melody. "Thanks Gin, they're coming from everywhere!" She told her.

"You're welcome. We need to leave this area, it's too crowded for just a handful of us." Ginny urged, seeing how outnumbered they were becoming. "We have to get these kids to safety; it's going to be too much for them." Mel measured her surroundings and agreed, but a blinding light shoved them both back a few yards from their spot. Ginny regained her footing as Mel grabbed for her wand, seeing the kids scatter further into the Great Hall.

"We gotta go. Now!" The girls ran through the grounds but another blast separated them as a cloud of smoke engulfed the clearing. Mel landed roughly on a pile of bricks and as she gained some consciousness, she could hear a familiar yell.

She saw Fred battling a death eater but he lost his wand quickly. Mel jumped to his defense before a curse could be used. "No! Expelliarmus!" The spell was enough to stop the death eater but he started laughing when he noticed who disarmed him.

"Ms. Young. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. You'll make it quite easy for me to finish what I started seven years ago." That voice cut into Melody's memories like a dagger.

"It was you. You killed them." Her voice was quiet but filled with anger. Fred grabbed his wand and stood in front of Melody protectively. "He's the one that killed my family Fred." Fred froze at the information and gripped his wand tighter.

"Mel, this is Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix's husband." Mel's eyes widened and aimed her wand at the death eater. Her scar on her forearm stung with the memory of Bellatrix's torture.

"You're not a killer Ms. Young; you're not your father. But you are a traitor like him."

"Leave him out of this. I am a good witch." Mel defended quickly.

"Half-blood." Rodolphus spat at her. "You and your _mudblood_ mother will be reunited soon. I will finish what your father should have done years ago. No mistakes this time" He sneered.

"You already made a mistake Lestrange." Fred snarled, aiming his wand at Rodolphus, sharing a knowing look at Melody. Rodolphus narrowed his eyes in confusion and stepped back a few paces from the pair.

"You let me live. I was under the bed while you murdered my brother and mother." Melody growled, stepping closer to her enemy. "Now, I'm going to kill you. No mistakes." And with that Fred and Melody shot a curse at Rodolphus, making him fall over the castle walls.

The pair looked over the wall and didn't see Rodolphus's body. Mel shrugged her shoulders and leaned on Fred. "I'm not a killer, but that felt freeing." She admitted. Fred kissed her head softly, allowing himself to breathe again.

"Thank you for saving me." He whispered. Mel smiled up at him and was about to say something when the tower they were standing next to exploded. Ringing in her ears, Mel brushed off the debris and stones that held her to the ground. She looked around for Fred and saw him under a big pile of rocks.

"No! Not him!" Her scream echoed through the grounds as she dug Fred out from the pile desperately. Percy came running over to her and helped with the stones. "Please be okay, please be breathing." Mel kept was free and was being dragged away from the rubble by Melody and Percy. "I can't lose you. I won't survive this. This wasn't our plan Freddie." Melody cried, weakly dragging Fred across the ground. Percy bit back tears at her pleas; knowing his brother was in dire straits.

The battle was dying down and the injured and dead were being placed in the Great Hall. Melody dragged Fred to a bed and kept calling for a healer. "Fred please, I don't know healing magic. Please, I can't help you; I need you to wake up for me!" Her voice was cracking with emotion as tears streamed down her face. Fred didn't move. His family was gathering in a panic and she could hear Molly scream at her son's appearance. Melody backed off from Fred to allow his family some time with him, but truthfully she just couldn't handle looking at him. George saw her face and just knew something was wrong. He ran to Melody and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry George. I'm so sorry." Was all she could cry. Her body was numb when he let her go to be with his brother.

Bellatrix was taunting Ginny and Molly nearby about Fred's death. "Poor little Freddie!" Anger coursed through Mel and was about to give the witch the same treatment as she gave her husband; but Molly beat her to it. "Not my daughter you bitch!" Bellatrix screamed and burst into a mess of black as Molly's curse evaporated her in an instant. Satisfied with the death, Mel ambled away a few feet and crumbled to the ground in grief.

The ring on her finger was so heavy now that she didn't have Fred anymore. This wasn't their plan; they talked about the possibility of not surviving; but she didn't think it would actually happen. She needed Fred in her life; he saved her so many times over the years and she didn't get the chance to tell him that. Tell him how much she loved him, how much he annoyed her by his ego, how much fun he brought out in her, and the skill he had to make her forget all the bad things in her head. She needed Fred Weasley, and she lost him.

"Melody?" A motherly voice sounded. She turned and saw a broken Molly behind her. "You need to say goodbye to him, love." No amount of training, preparation, or courage could have prepared Melody for the pain of rising to her feet and saying goodbye to her best friend. The Weasley's gave her privacy and gathered a few feet away. She placed Fred's head in her lap and stroked his dusty hair gently.

"This wasn't our plan. I was supposed to be your wife. I was supposed to take your breath away when I walked down the aisle to you. I was supposed to give you a couple of mini troublemakers of ginger and black hair." Tears streamed down her face as she looked down at Fred's closed eyes. "You were supposed to expand the store, become even more successful with your brother. You were supposed to be George's best man. The fun Uncle Fred when the time came for nieces and nephews." Her heart ached at all these lost plans as Fred remained still. "I love you Fred Weasley, and I always will. Even in death." She kissed his forehead gently and allowed tears to fall onto Fred's face.

A few moments passed when George came and sat with her. Silence drug on as Melody's cries stilled. "He loved you Mel; more than I ever thought he could love anyone." Mel nodded sadly. "Since third year really. Stupid twit took his sweet time telling you." The pair laughed quietly, tears still in their eyes.

"I'm going to miss him so much." Mel whispered, looking George in the eyes.

"Me too." His voice broke with emotion and looked down at his twin. Fred's eyes fluttered slightly as his chest began to move. Mel and George froze. "Please tell me you saw that." He whispered. Mel's face paled, scared that her mind was tricking her.

"It can't be." She said, placing her hand on Fred's chest. It moved again at a slight constant pace. "Fred? Please tell me this wasn't a prank or I swear to Merlin; I'll kill you." Fred's eyes fluttered open slightly and breath returned to his lungs. Mel lost all feeling in her body as she screamed for the Weasley's to gather.

"What happened?" Fred groaned, seeing his brother and Mel crying. "Who died?"

"You twat! You died! You're an absolute prick!" Melody cried, not meaning any of the insults she was throwing around as Fred sat up slowly. George threw his arms around his brother and cried into him.

"I died? Well, I'm still here." Fred muffled into George's shoulder. His brother hugged him tightly. "Although I feel as if a train hit me."

"A bloody tower did! Percy and I dug you out." Mel cried, smacking his shoulder gently. Molly couldn't contain her tears as she wrapped her arms around her boys.

Fred laughed at his mother's love and his fiances' anger as George finally let him go. He turned to a still crying Melody. "Come here love." He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her hair gently. "I heard everything you said, I just couldn't seem to wake up." Mel froze.

"Everything?" She whispered nervously.

"Everything. You'll take my breath away walking down the aisle in a trash bag love; I just want you." Mel smiled into his chest and allowed herself to stop crying. She had her love back.

Fred tried to regain his footing but his leg collapsed on him, so Melody held him up. "Well this may pose a problem." He groaned, a shooting pain coursed through his leg.

"The fact that it hurts is actually a good sign." Melody informed him, trying to hold him up. "It means the muscle isn't dead so it's not damaged beyond repair." A healer had finally made her way to Fred and examined him closely.

"She's right. You'll be able to walk in time; you've broken the leg is all." She explained, giving him instructions to care for the leg and to go to the hospital as soon as he could. Screams and cries sounded as the group saw Hagrid carrying a lifeless Harry to the courtyard toward Voldemort.

Melody gripped onto Fred as George came up beside her with Angelina. "He can't be dead. This is a ruse right?" Hermionie and Ron looked on in complete sadness; Melody had her answer. "Merlin." She whispered.

Voldemort ranted and raved about his victory over the castle and gloated over the dead. "This is my world now. Traitors and non-followers will not be tolerated; your one hope of survival lays dead in this man's arms. Harry Potter; the boy who lived; is dead." Suddenly Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and shot a curse at the Dark Lord. Cheers erupted from the surrounding crowd until they saw Nagini slither towards her master. Voldemort and Harry battled with red and green spells until Neville took the sword of Gryffindor and decapitated Nagini. Voldemort screamed as Harry hit him with one last curse. The Dark Lord crumbled into oblivion as a weight of relief fell upon the crowd.

Silence dragged on for what felt like centuries. They were finally safe. He was gone and his followers apparated immediately. The aurors would catch them, they had nowhere to run now that they showed their face. Melody had Fred sit down and grasped his hand. "I have to go check on the kids." His face broke into an understanding smile and kissed her forehead gently. Melody walked through the destruction and debris and her heart broke at the sight of the dead. Tonk and Lupin had been brought to lay next to each other, their hands almost touching in death. Lavender Brown and Colin Creevey had their own cots in the Great Hall. Melody found her group of students gathered in the Hall not far from where Dumbledore used to sit.

"Hey kids, it's alright. We're safe now; he's dead. Some had cuts and bruises on their arms and faces; but it was hard to see through all the dirt caked on them. Their fear was crystal clear and Melody got down to their level. "My name is Mel, I'm going to take you somewhere very safe." A little boy about three crawled over to her. Her heart froze as she was reminded of her brother instantly. She pulled the boy into her arms and regained her footing. "What's your name?"

"James." The little boy mumbled, playing with Melody's disheveled hair. "I'm scared."

"I know honey; but I'm going to help you, all of you." She smiled at the approaching kids, none were older than five years old. Fred limped towards her slowly and pressed a kiss on her head. "This is Fred, James. He's going to help you too." Fred smiled at the shy boy and picked up a nearby three year old girl who had taken to trying to climb his leg. The pair took the kids back to the court yard where all the healers had gathered with their supplies. "Where will you take them?" Melody asked, still holding onto James.

"The orphanages will be packed pretty soon unfortunately. We'll just have to work as quick as we can to find these kids some homes." The healer answered her sadly. Melody's heart ached for the child in her arms and then remembered that Teddy Lupin would be one of those children.

"Please, can I help somehow? Help find these children a home?" Melody pleaded, seeing the healers take the children with them, the little girl Fred had in his arms, included.

"Contact the Ministry and they'll point you in the right direction. I'm sure they'll appreciate the help." The healer responded and took James from Mel's grasp. Melody allowed a few tears to run from her eyes as Fred hugged her to him.

"They'll be okay for now." He whispered.

Melody sighed as she should be thankful they had survived. Not everyone could say that. She gripped onto Fred's hand and helped him back to his family; ready to go home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- Scars Heal**

A few weeks had passed since the war and life was getting back to normal as much as was possible. Harry and Ron had become Aurors, Hermionie was preparing to finish her schooling, Arthur and Percy were working on repairing their relationship, and Molly was happy all her children were safe. George and Angelina spent a lot of time together, fixing the shop up as Melody and Fred were concentrating on healing his leg. Fred's leg was still stiff but he was almost able to walk without a cane now which he was delighted about; Melody more so. That cane caused more arguments between them than anything else since they were fourteen.

_A few days ago_: "I'm twenty-years old; I don't need a bloody cane!" Fred shouted one night at Melody when she tried to offer help up to their flat. "I'll get up there without it!" He had never raised his voice; especially at Melody. The pair stood at the base of the stairs, Fred's hand on the rail and Melody holding onto him and his cane.

"Yes and tear more muscles and cause more damage than need be. Stop being a proud idiot and take the fucking stick." Melody snapped back at him. The anger in her voice silenced him immediately. They glared at each other for a moment before Fred cracked a smile.

"I am a proud idiot aren't I?" Melody scoffed and grasped his hand more gently than before.

"And yet, I still love you."

"I haven't given you many reasons to in the last few weeks." Fred admitted shamefully.

"Between my nightmares and your frustration with walking, we make quite a pair." Melody sighed. Fred took the cane from her and attempted the step before Mel stopped him. "Together. Without the cane." She relented. Fred smiled at her and grasped her hand tightly as they tackled the steps up to the flat together. Fred winced as he took each step carefully but they reached the top eventually. "There we go, let's get into bed."

"I like where your mind goes, love." Fred smirked cheekily, casting a wink to Melody.

"Fred Weasley, would you bed an unwed lady such as myself?" Melody mocked hurt.

"Yes as I have done numerous times in the past with such a lady. And will continue with the same lady on the wedding day and onward." Fred announced as he found his bed and shed his clothes. Melody laughed at Fred as she too shed her clothes and sat on his lap carefully. "I miss you." His words were heavy. They hadn't been intimate since the morning of the battle. He was too injured and she was afraid he'd hurt him more. And Melody barely slept as she was terrified of her nightmares that plagued her.

"I'm sorry, I miss you too." She framed Fred's face with her fingers gently and placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm so scared that when I close my eyes; I'll wake up and this is a dream and I really lost you. I keep seeing your...lifeless body." She whispered, her voice cracking. Fred sighed and held her close to him.

"I know I can't convince your mind to think otherwise; only time can do that. I will be beside you every night and every morning until the day we die. I will never leave you." Fred stated, searching Mel's eyes for an ounce of understanding.

"You died...then you didn't. I hate that cane as much as you do but I'll take it over your heart not beating." Her eyes were strong and Fred knew she loved him with every ounce of his being. He couldn't help but love her more in that moment than any moment before; he was hers, and she was his; wedding or not. He grabbed her head gently and pulled her to his lips. She melted into his touch and felt the fire within her light.

"Please Mel, be with me tonight." Fred pleaded, feeling his excitement brewing. Mel began rocking on his lap to elicit friction and Fred gripped her hair tighter in his hands. "Tease."

"You love it." Mel whispered and claimed Fred's lips once more. They fought each other for dominance as Fred removed Mel's panties and started toying with her core. He found her already for him and smirked into their kisses.

"Already for me?"

"Shut it. Can I just want my incredibly attractive fiance without being teased?" She asked, biting at his lower lip. Fred moaned into the attack and increased his finger work. Mel arched her back in response and dug her nails into Fred's thigh; careful of the tender muscle. "If I hurt you, stop me."

"No promises." He replied, silencing any protest Mel gave with a searing kiss. His hands raked up Melody's body as she gave herself completely to him. She was putty in his hands even with his injury. She sat on him and rocked hard while he teased her breasts with his tongue.

"The faster I go, the less control you'll have." she whispered, claiming his lips from her breasts.

"I'm all yours." Fred smirked, thrusting deeper into her, earning a gasp. "I can still affect you either way."

"Shut it and let me fuck you." Melody moaned and bounced faster. Fred's breath hitched as he knew he was losing the will and let Mel do her thing. She was tightening around him and he knew she was close. Her nails dug into his chest as she rode her orgasm out, followed by Fred emptying into her. They lay together in post coital bliss until sleep overtook them.

The next morning, Fred found Melody already working at her desk. "Good morning love." Fred kissed Mel on the forehead as she sat with piles of paperwork scattered on the desk. "Any luck finding homes?"

"So many kids, so limited homes." Melody answered him. Fred saw a file "Teddy Lupin" on the top of her pile and poked the file questiongly. "His grandmother is hard to find; Tonks mother." Melody explained sadly. "We'll find her if she's alive. I've found that little boy, James, a home thankfully with his aunt. That little girl you had; not as lucky." The sadness was evident in her voice and Fred wished he could help her.

"You'll make it happen; you're very good at this. Ever considered this as a job?" Fred asked cautiously.

"I start on their payroll next Monday." Melody smiled. "No child will ever feel as lost and scared as I did if I have anything to say about it." Fred kissed her on the lips and took to the stairs. "Shop opening today?"

"Yes, there's already a line outside. I suppose some people need some laughter back in their lives." Fred replied, winking at her.

"It's definitely helped me through tough times." Mel smiled. "Oh, your mother keeps owling me about the wedding. I suppose it keeps her busy?" Fred laughed at his fiance and shot her a smile.

"I'll message her, it won't be long now." As he descended to the shop below for work; Melody took this time to reflect.

She would never have thought in a million years that an orphaned blood-traitor would have survived multiple death eater attacks, the Dark Lord, a war, and still made it through with the love of her life. She was planning her wedding to her best friend, joining a career that she is passionate about, helping run a successful, joyous business with her two best friends, and she couldn't be happier. Despite all the shit and dark times they had all been through; scars and all; they all came out on top. Her phone buzzed, awakening her from her daydream to a text from Ginny about bridesmaid dresses. She groaned into the phone, her heart still fluttering.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the end my dears! I love this pairing and it hurts to say goodbye. But thank you all for continuing your support and views. they mean a lot! **

**Chapter 20- Future **

"Your mother was beautiful on our wedding day Eve, the most beautiful I had ever seen her before." Fred recalled to his daughter who was sitting on his lap. Melody smiled at her husband as she cradled their newborn in her arms. "The day you and your brother were born; I thought she was beautiful too."

"You always think she's beautiful!" Eve cheered, barely pronouncing the word correctly as she was only six. Her brother, Michael was sitting on the floor by Melody's feet, playing with a train set.

"Yes I do Eve, just like you!" Fred tickled his daughter's tummy gently, earning giggles from her. Their children were split right down the middle of them. Eve had her mothers' green eyes and her fathers' red hair while Michael had black hair and his fathers' eyes. Their newborn of six weeks, Ava, had the brightest green eyes; her hair not deciding what colour it was going to be yet. Fred secretly hoped she would take after her mother.

"Mum! Did daddy tell you he loved you alot?" Eve asked excitedly.

"He told me every day. Any moment he could slip it in." Melody replied to her daughter who beamed at her father. "He's a big softie at heart my dear."

"You made me that way love." Fred reminded her. Melody rolled her eyes playfully at him and realized the time. "Dinner time soon little ones, go and wash up. Daddy will finish his stories at dinner." Melody smiled at her children who took off to their bathrooms. Fred stretched and reached for the baby, pressing a searing kiss on Melody's lips. "You're the perfect father." She whispered, handing Ava over to Fred.

"You're the perfect mother." He replied, carefully cradling the baby. "We did this. We made perfect children."

"Remember this moment when they're sixteen and causing you to go bald." Melody scoffed. Fred rolled his eyes at his wife, humming quietly. "Remember us at that age?" Melody reminded him. Fred paeld at the thought.

"Um...shit." Fred whispered, earning a gurgle laugh from Ava. "Sorry my love." He cooed to her.

"We won't be perfect, but we'll do this together." Melody smiled, kissing Fred's cheek.

"Always mine?"

"Always yours."


End file.
